


Fall of the Black Canary, return of the Arrow

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Return of The Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Olicity, F/M, Laurel was the love of Oliver's life, Not for Felicity fans, Oliver is done being a hero, Post-Episode: s04e18 Eleven-Fifty-Nine, The Hood is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance is dead. The death of his former lover returns Oliver to the man who first returned from Lian Yu. With allies, both old and new, uniting to avenge the fallen Canary, Star City becomes a battleground. Who will live and who will die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mourning

Oliver’s loft  
Early morning

Oliver lied awake in bed, having gotten no sleep the night before. It still didn’t feel real, Laurel being dead. Even just thinking the words made it seem surreal. Glancing over at the clock, Oliver decided it was time to get up. Even though he felt like just staying in bed for the rest of his life.

Oliver numbly got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He was in the living room when he realized he had an uninvited house guest. Under normal circumstances, he would be ready for battle. But right now, he just didn’t care. He simply watched as Nyssa al Ghul stood up and faced him. He noticed that his technically-wife had been crying. And Nyssa never cried. 

“Is it true, is Laurel…” Nyssa trailed off unable to finish.

“Yeah.” Oliver said, unable to help the crack in his voice.

“How?” Nyssa demanded hoarsely.

“Damien Darhk. He had us all in a prison during a riot so we could escapee. He got his power back and had Laurel. I shot an arrow at him but he caught it and used his magic to trap me as he stabbed Laurel with my arrow. I got her to the hospital and the doctors stabilized her, it looked like she was going to be fine. We were talking and she just started convulsing. The doctors came in and tried to save her…but…but there was nothing they could do.” Oliver’s voice went from numb to carefully controlled to full of high-pitched sadness.

Nyssa did something he had only seen her do when Sara had poisoned herself: she burst out crying. Oliver, unable to help himself, walked over and took her in his arms. It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t even friendship, but right now these two needed each other as they grieved for the woman they had both loved in different ways. 

Quentin Lance’s apartment  
Same time

Quentin stared at the untouched bottle of vodka in front of him, which was next a glass cup. He had gotten home late last night and gotten out this bottle of vodka and a glass but he had not yet opened the bottle. All night, without sleeping, he had debated with himself about opening the bottle. At his weakest moments, every time he reached for it, he pictured Laurel’s face. Her face as he went to his fist AA meeting, how proud she was of him. In the present, Quentin picked up the bottle. He stared at it for a moment before walking into the kitchen, opened it, and dumped the entire thing down the drain. 

As he set the empty bottle on the counter, someone knocked on the door. Feeling numb, Quentin walked over to the door and opened it without checking to see who was on the other side. Donna stood there, unshed tears in her eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug.

“I just heard. I’m so sorry Quentin.” She whispered in his ear.

The dam broke and he returned her hug as he finally broke down.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Same time

Thea sat in her bed, buried in her sheets. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the walls, seeing nothing as she sat there numbly. She had tried to get out of bed three times by this point, but every time she started to, she’d spot something in the hallway. Like a picture of her and Laurel, or the couch where she and Laurel used to watch movies whenever Laurel was off work. So she’d just get back in bed.

Hearing someone walk into the doorway, Thea looked up and gasped. Roy Harper stood in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot nervously.

“I…just heard last night about Laurel. I drove all night to get here. I can leave if you want to be alone.” Roy said nervously.

“Stay.” Thea pleaded brokenly.

Roy got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder as she sobbed. Roy didn’t say anything, simply held her and stroked her back in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Diggle apartment  
Same time

Diggle sat at the kitchen table, numb to everything around him. He had been numb since Laurel had died. It was his fault, he did this. He had trust Andy, despite Oliver’s warnings, and Laurel had died because of it. No matter what anyone else said, he was as responsible for Laurel’s death as Darhk. 

“Johnny,” Lyla came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, “It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the only one Andy fooled. I trusted him and let him into this house as much as you did. And it was my job to read people. No one could have known.”

“Oliver did,” Diggle pointed out softly, “he knew. He tried to get me to open my eyes and I didn’t listen to him. I didn’t listen to him and Laurel died because of it. No matter which way you spin it, it always ends up at Laurel dying because of what Andy did. And he was only able to do that because I trusted him.”

Lyla didn’t say anything, simply grasped his hand. Diggle closed his eyes, letting a tear slid down his face, a tear for Laurel.


	2. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before Laurel's funeral, Oliver and Nyssa talk about Laurel and love. Everyone says goodbye to Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will now be moderated. I can take a little criticism, but what I do not accept, under any circumstances, is someone attacking me for no reason other than they disagree with me.

Quentin Lance’s apartment, one week later  
Night 

“…and Dinah will get here early tomorrow. Sara’s still…on her mission. That’s everyone.” Quentin went over the funeral plans as he, Oliver, Thea, and Roy all sat around the kitchen table going over the details.

“That’s everything, right?” Roy asked tiredly.

“No, there’s one more thing,” Quentin said as he turned to Oliver, “Oliver, I’d, um, like you to give the eulogy.” 

“Um...are you sure Mr. Lance?” Oliver asked after getting over his surprise. 

“Sara’s not here and I...I just can’t.” Quentin said his voice cracking slightly and Oliver nodded.

“Of course Mr. Lance.” Oliver agreed not having the heart to say no. 

“Well, it’s getting late. You should all head home, get some sleep before tomorrow.” Quentin said as he ran a hand over his face.

The trio of vigilantes nodded before rising from the table. Quietly saying goodbye to Quentin, the three exit the room. Oliver glanced back at Quentin one last time before following his sister and protégé out of the room. Thea is already out the door by the time he reaches it and he follows Roy out.

“I’ll make sure she gets home safe.” Roy promised Oliver and the older man nodded.

“I’m glad you’re here. She’s gonna need you…we’re all gonna need you.” Oliver told him and Roy looked over at him with a hard look in his eyes.

“I’m not leaving until after the bastard who killed Laurel is taken down.” Roy vowed and Oliver nodded, having already suspected as much.

“Damien Darhk will pay for what he had done.” Oliver growled in a tone that was highly reminiscent of The Hood.

Oliver’s loft  
Later

Oliver walked inside and closed the door behind him. He immediately spotted Nyssa; she was sitting on the couch. The TV was on, but she didn’t really look like she was watching it. As Oliver walked over, she looked up at him.

“Hey.” Oliver said in greeting as he sat down next to her.

“Did you finish the planning?” Nyssa asked by way of greeting.

“Yeah, we have everything figured out,” Oliver said before pausing, “Mr. Lance wants me to give the eulogy.”

“You do not agree?” Nyssa asked catching his tone.

“I just…I don’t know what to say.” Oliver finally admitted.

“Speak from your heart; tell them what Laurel meant to you.” Nyssa advised.

“That’s the problem,” Oliver admitted and Nyssa gave him a look, “here in America, we have a saying: you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

“Yes, I recall Sara telling me that once.” Nyssa recalled and Oliver gave her a look, not annoyed, but pointed before he carried on.

“Before Laurel died, as she was on her deathbed, she told me that…I would always be the love of her life.” Oliver admitted to Nyssa.

“And this upsets you?” Nyssa asked in confusion as she tilted her head to the side.

“No, it’s just…it was then that I realized that I had spent so long wasting time. I’ve been so busy chasing after Felicity, and not even Felicity, but this version of her that I’ve built up in my head, that I didn’t even realize…the love of my life was right in front of me. I just couldn’t see it until it was too late. Laurel was the love of my life…and I never got the chance to tell her.” Oliver put a hand over his face as he tried to stop the tears. 

Nyssa wasn’t quite sure what to say. She had never been particularly good at helping others deal with their feelings, except on a few occasions with Sara. Putting herself in his shoes for a moment, Nyssa imagined how she would feel in his position. If, after being separated for years, Sara had told her that she was the love of her life only to die moments later…she could only imagine the kind of hell Oliver was going through right now. Coming back to herself, Nyssa reached out with uncharacteristic gentleness and put her fingers under Oliver’s chin. Making him look at her, Nyssa made sure he was looking into her eyes before she spoke.

“Tomorrow, you will go to that funeral…and you will tell everyone there what you loved about Laurel. If you are wishing for me to absolve you off guilt, I cannot. You have made many mistakes…but so did Laurel, so have I. We all make mistakes and, in the greater scheme of things, nothing we have done matters. If nothing we have done matters, all that matters is what we do.” Nyssa told him.

Oliver stared at her for a second before giving a light laugh. Oliver wiped his face and flashed a weak smile before speaking.

“For a daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, you’re oddly philosophical,” Oliver told her and she returned his weak smile, “but…thank you. I think this is what I needed. To tell someone this who would give it to me straight without judgement.”

“It is the least I can do to thank you for housing me and not telling your team that I am here…husband.” Nyssa said with a joking smile and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“Well, we should probably get some sleep, tomorrow’s gonna be a hard day for all of us.” Oliver said as he stood up and walked up the stairs to his room.

Nyssa watched him go before turning back to the television. It was a news report about Laurel’s funeral tomorrow. Since the revelation that Laurel was the Black Canary had broken, the media had been trying to turn Laurel’s funeral into a circus. Thankfully, the police wouldn’t allow it out of respect for Quentin. Nyssa listened to the report for a minute before turning off the TV and following Oliver up the stairs and going to the guest bedroom.

Star City cemetery, next day  
Morning

Diggle stood with Lyla, surveying the small gathering of people. Quentin had closed the funeral to everyone except close friends and family. Diggle recognized Joanna de la Vega from the brief encounter he and Oliver had with her and Laurel back when he had first been assigned as Oliver’s body guard. Diggle spotted Felicity and Donna standing off to the side before turning to look at the others. 

It was odd to see Thea standing without Roy, as the archer had not left Thea’s side since he had arrived. Thea stood next to Lyla in a black dress that Diggle recalled seeing her wear to Moira’s funeral. Her eyes had been filled with tears all week, but here in this moment, her eyes were dry. Her face was bare of all emotion and she reminded Diggle painstakingly of Laurel in that moment. Strong, beautiful, and doing everything she could not to break down.

Quentin stood with Dinah, holding the hand of his ex-wife. Gone was the man that Diggle had come to know over the last few years, in his place was the broken shell of a man. The knife in Diggle’s heart twisted just a bit further at the sight of the man’s broken appearance. Diggle looked around for Oliver, wondering where he could possibly be. Diggle hoped beyond all hope that Oliver wouldn’t miss Laurel’s funeral like he had Moira’s. But Diggle needn’t have worried, as he saw Oliver’s limbo pull up outside the gates. Diggle wasn’t surprised to see Oliver get out, but he sure as hell was surprised to see who was with him.

Oliver and Nyssa walked through the gates and moved towards the other mourners. Out of the corner of his eye, Diggle saw Felicity stiffen in either displeasure or jealousy, he wasn’t sure. Oliver and Nyssa reached Quentin and Dinah, who stiffened at the sight of Nyssa. Sometimes Diggle forgot that Nyssa had kidnapped Dinah, he mused as Quentin gave Dinah’s hand a reassuring squeeze, letting her know it was okay. Oliver clasped a comforting hand on Quentin’s shoulder before moving over to Dinah, kissing her on the check as he whispered something in her ear. Quentin and Nyssa exchanged polite, solemn nods before Oliver and Nyssa walked over to the others. Oliver stood next to Diggle and Nyssa stood next to him as Quentin signaled to the priest, a man in his sixties, to begin.

“We have gathered here today to say goodbye to out fallen sister, Laurel Lance,” the priest began in a low, solemn voice that seemed to carry through the wind, “a light that was extinguished too soon. May The Lord bring her peace in the great beyond. Do not think of her tragic death, but take solace in the fact that she is in a better place. Rejoice in the knowledge that Laurel is at peace.”

The priest moved aside as Oliver left the others and walked up to where the priest had been standing only moments before. Oliver slowed ever so slightly as he passed Laurel’s closed casket before he swallowed thickly and moved on. Oliver stood in front of the friends and family of Laurel Lance with his features carefully schooled into a blank mask. Diggle recognized it as the one he wore when he was trying to block out his emotions. Oliver swallowed thickly before he began to speak.

“Laurel Lance was many things,” Oliver began slowly as everyone tried to get a handle on their emotions, “for me, she was my friend, she was my inspiration, and she was my first love. She taught me what real love felt like, but I didn’t do real very well back then. So I did a lot of things I regret, things that she didn’t deserve. But you’re not here to listen to me talk about regrets, you’re here for Laurel. Laurel was the strongest person I have ever known, but her strength didn’t come from her body, it came from her heart. Laurel was the most compassionate, selfless, loving person I have ever met. She was also very forgiving, managing to forgive a lot of things that I’m not sure I could forgive people for. Even up until her final moments, Laurel remained completely and utterly selfless.”

Oliver paused, taking a deep breath as he tried to reign in his emotions. He was not the only one: Dinah had collapsed into Quentin, sobbing her heart out. Tears had started to trail down Thea’s cheeks and Lyla put an arm around her, hoping to comfort her. Nyssa had lowered her head in sadness as a single tear trailed down Diggle’s cheek. Oliver lifted his head and continued.

“Laurel Lance was the best woman I have ever known. There was never anyone on this earth like her and there never will be again,” Oliver said before he looked down at the casket with grief in his eyes, “you’ve done your part Laurel, let us take it from here. You will be missed.”

Oliver stepped away from the casket and walked back to the others. Oliver stepped up besides Nyssa and she took his hand and they squeezed in mutual need for comfort as the priest gave Laurel last rights. Diggle narrowed his eyes curiously but turned his attention to Laurel’s casket as it began to be lowered to the ground. No one said anything as it disappeared beneath the earth, everyone shedding tears. Nyssa did not want to look weak in front of these people who were not her friends, but not her enemies either. Oliver offered a solution when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her to him, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. Oliver felt Felicity’s gaze burning on him but he had stopped caring what she thought the moment Laurel had died. 

Quentin escorted Dinah away from the sight, the woman sobbing the whole way. Nyssa patted Oliver on the arm before walking off towards the car. Oliver gave the still crying Thea a hug on the way before she left the sight to. Soon enough, it was just Oliver and Diggle standing over the grave.

“It’s not your fault John.” Oliver broke the silence.

“Yes it is you warned me about Andy. I didn’t listen and Laurel died.” Diggle said with self-loathing.

“There was a possibility I was wrong to. I was taking what happened between me and Felicity out on everything and everyone around me, you were right. We all have blind spots when it comes to our families John. Yours may have gotten Laurel killed, but mine prevented me from stopping the undertaking and killed hundreds of people, including Tommy. You can come back from this John, if you believe you can.” Oliver advised his friend.

Diggle nodded, taking his friend’s words in. Diggle opened his mouth to inquire whether or not something was going on with Nyssa but thought better of it. Now was not the time, Diggle decided as he walked off.

Thea walked over to her car, a Comoro with black tinted windows, and got in. she buckled up in the passenger seat and turned to Roy in the driver’s seat. 

“Can you please take me home?” Thea asked hoarsely and he nodded.

“I wish I could have been out there with you.” Roy said as he started the car.

“I know.” Thea said as he started the drive back to her apartment.

Oliver had been standing at the grave for at least ten minutes when he heard someone walk up behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to see who it was, as he recognized the pattern of the steps. Barry stepped up beside him and the two men stood in silence for a moment.

“Sorry I missed the funeral.” Barry said apologetically.

“Zoom?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” Barry admitted. 

“There was time I would have thought this was my fault. That I brought this darkness upon us,” Oliver admitted as Barry looked at him, “now I know it’s not my fault. It’s my responsibility.”

“Responsibility to do what?” Barry asked though he had a feeling he already knew. 

“To end it. I’m gonna kill him.” Oliver said in a low voice and Barry nodded, having already expected this.

“Is there anything I can do?” Barry asked curiously.

“I wanna be left alone.” Oliver said lowly.

“Okay.” Barry said softly.

Barry turned around and Oliver heard the sound of the speedster speeding away. Once his friend was gone, Oliver walked forward and kneeled down next to the grave.

Dinah Laurel Lance

August 8 1985-April 7 2016

Beloved daughter, cherished sister, and amazing friend

Gone but never forgotten

Oliver placed a hand over his face as he allowed a fear tears to slip. Once he regained control of himself, Oliver walked out of the cemetery. With his limbo being the only vehicle left in sight, Oliver walked over to it and got inside. As he closed the door, neither he nor Nyssa said anything for a moment. Then, his legal wife broke the silence.

“If you do not kill Damien Darhk, I will.” Nyssa said darkly. 

“The only one killing that son of a bitch is me.” Oliver said in a growl that deeply resemble The Hood.


	3. Right and wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nyssa go on the hunt for Damien Darhk. Oliver gives Felicity some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, for the person who called this story a hate fic, just because it doesn't paint Felicity as a saint who can do no wrong or Olicity as the greatest love story ever told does not make it a hate fic. Second, for those of you who keep coming here and telling me how much you hate this story, i have a question: why are you still here? If you hate this story so much, why do you keep coming back? there are probably dozens of other stories on this site that you'd probably enjoy instead of this, so why do you keep coming back to mine to attack me?

Star City  
Night

A team of three Ghosts went after a supply truck. Damien Darhk had ordered them to take it out, as it was said that the CEO of Palmer Teck had ordered something that would allow the police to track down the Ghosts. The three easily managed to open the back of the truck and jumped out of the truck. Well, two of them, as at least one needed to drive. When the pair got inside the truck, it was to an unpleasant surprise. No crates of items were there, but rather someone. A woman, to be specific, with an olive skin tone wearing a black uniform with the hood up so the only thing visible was her eyes. She had a bow with an arrow notched in it that was aimed at them.

“We have been waiting for you.” She told them in an accented voice.

The answer to who ‘we’ was came when the Green Arrow dropped down and kicked them both forward. Seeing a fight break out, the driver realized it was a set up and turned around. As he drove away, Nyssa and Green Arrow fought off his partners. Nyssa shot one with an arrow to the heart, killing instantly. He stumbled out of the moving vehicle as Green Arrow easily flipped the last Ghost on his back. The Ghost moved to get up but Green Arrow punched him in the face, making him lose consciousness right away.

Nyssa’s safe house  
Later

“He’s not talking.” Green Arrow said to his new partner after they stepped away from their captive.

“…go get us something to eat. I would like to have a private conversation with our guest.” Nyssa told him in a low voice.

Oliver considered. He knew what Nyssa would probably once he was gone, but he found that he didn’t care. Green Arrow nodded shortly before walking out of the room. Nyssa turned back to her captive, a dark light filling her eyes. Nyssa picked up a sword that was propped against the wall and the Ghost began to grow nervous.

“Does the name Ra’s al Ghul sound familiar?” Nyssa asked him before continuing before he could answer, “He was the leader of a group called The League of Assassins. He was also my father and he taught me much. Allow me to teach you some of those things.”

Nyssa walked forwards and ran the sword through his side and he screamed.

Ghost hideout  
Later

Ghosts walked over their position, guarding the entrance to the abandoned factory. Suddenly, an arrow struck out and struck one in the chest. He dropped to the ground dead, unnoticed by the others. Green Arrow and Nyssa, her hood up, walked up, invisible under the cover of darkness. It would be a few minutes until they noticed the guard was dead, so they needed to move. They pair entered the factory, unnoticed by the other Ghosts.

The plan to come in undetected lasted all of ten seconds when they crossed paths with a Ghost. He was quickly death with when Nyssa pulled out a knife and threw it at him, striking him clear in the heart. But even as he dropped dead, another Ghost saw all this from a railing and radioed an alert. Almost before they could figure out what had happened, Green Arrow and Nyssa found themselves surrounded by Ghosts. Ducking the barrage of gunfire, Green Arrow tossed a flechette at one of the Ghosts, striking in the elbow. Meanwhile, Nyssa took out two knives and threw them in opposite directions. Her aim struck two as her knives struck two Ghosts in the heart, killing them instantly.

The two shot to their feet and each notched an arrow before firing, killing two more Ghosts. There was only one Ghost left, one who was unmasked. It was their target.

“Andy Diggle, you have failed this city!” Green Arrow bellowed before firing an arrow. 

Andy dodged the arrow but didn’t have time to react as Nyssa lunged for him. With a few precise jabs, Nyssa incapacitated the traitor and he fell to the ground, unable to move.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“Hey, you said you needed to see me?” Diggle said as he came up the elevator to see Oliver in his suit, sans the mask and hood, standing at the computer 

“Yeah,” Oliver said as he turned towards Diggle, “Nyssa and I raided one of Darhk’s bases last night. We found something that I think you’ll want to see.”

Before either could move, the elevator door opened and Felicity walked in. it was clear she was furious about something and she walked right passed the two and towards the computer. She quickly brought up a live feed of a press conference that was being led by Damien Darhk’s wife, Ruve. 

“Last night, a factory was attacked by the so called protector of our city, The Green Arrow and an unknown assailant, who witnesses have identified as female,” Ruve announced to the press, “they left no less than eight workers dead and one was kidnapped by the two of them. For too long, Star City has ignored the threat these vigilantes pose. When, as mayor I say it time for action. I am officially reinstating the Anti-Vigilante Task force. The first mission will be the arrest of the Green Arrow and his unnamed accomplice.”

Felicity turned off the live stream and turned to Oliver, anger written across her face. Diggle was stunned by the events but it was more from Ruve’s actions than the fact that Oliver was killing again. Oliver had a blank expression on his face, appearing indifferent to what he had just seen.

“With Ruve Darhk as mayor, we all knew that it was just a matter of time before she brought back the task force,” Oliver dismissed before turning to Diggle, “Come with me, I want to show you something.”

“Are you serious!? Oliver, killing people isn’t how we do things!” Felicity exploded.

“It’s how I did things originally, and it’s how we’re gonna do things again.” Oliver said coolly as he turned to her.

“Oliver, this isn’t you.” Felicity tried to convince him but he wouldn’t have it.

“You’re wrong Felicity, this is who I have always been,” Oliver said coldly, “I am what those five years away made me and I’m never gonna change. For a while, I let you convince me I could but I was just fooling myself. I can’t change, even if I want to.”

“Oliver, killing your enemies makes you just like them.” Felicity tried one more time to reach him.

“And where has being better than them gotten me Felicity? How many times has someone close to us died because I’ve refused to do what needs to be done? My mother, Sara, Thea, Laurel, tell me, where does it stop Felicity? It doesn’t stop, it never stops. So I’m stopping it before someone else I love dies. If you have a problem with it, then leave,” Oliver said icily before turning to Diggle who had been quiet, “come on, I want to show you what we got last night during the raid.”

Oliver led Diggle away from the stunned-silent Felicity and down to the next level. Oliver led Diggle down to the cage where they had held Andy the first time. Nyssa stood outside the cage keeping guard as they stepped up beside her. Diggle almost lunged at the person in the cage once he realized who it was.

“Andy!” Diggle snarled.

“We found him at the factory we raided last night.” Nyssa mentioned idly.

“We couldn’t get anything out of him last time, but last time we didn’t have a trained assassin on our side,” Oliver said as he looked over at Nyssa before turning back to Diggle, “he’s your brother, it’s your call. But I think we should let Nyssa get acquainted with him.” 

“Nyssa,” Diggle said through clenched teeth as he turned to the former Demon’s head, “do whatever you have to do.”

Nyssa smiled coolly at the flash of fear in Andy Diggle’s eyes. Diggle stormed off and, after exchanging a look with Nyssa and glaring at Andy, Oliver followed him. Nyssa took out her sword and opened the cage. Andy’s screams could be heard from the elevator.


	4. Raid gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the location of Darhk's new hideout, Team Arrow rushes in only to find it is a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few of you seem to think that I am not doing justice to the character of Felicity. well, three things.
> 
> One: if you feel that way, you should be relieved to know that last chapter will probably be the last time she appears in this story, with the possibility of her maybe appearing in the last chapter, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Two: the writers themselves don't know how to do that. For the past two seasons, it's like they've retconed the character of Felicity, completely changing who the character originally was. And no, it's not character development because character development implies that there are slight changes in a character's personality brought on by their experiences. They seemed to give Felicity a completely different personality halfway through the third season. The writers are so busy giving us a soap opera they can't even seem to remember who Felicity is.
> 
> Three: the prime example most of you seem to be giving is when Felicity told Oliver to kill Damien Darhk. Killing Darhk was not something that Felicity had a problem with last chapter. It was the killing of the Ghosts, something that Oliver had not done all season, whereas he had previously just let them go unconscious. If they killed Darhk last chapter, she would not have been angry.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

“How long do you think she’s gonna be down there?” Diggle asked Oliver as they sat at the table, hearing Andy’s muffled screams.

“Until he gives up the information or he dies.” Oliver said nonchalantly as he opened a beer.

“Oliver…I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay, none of us are,” Diggle said and Oliver paused as he was about to take a drink, “but you don’t seem to be dealing with what happened to Laurel well. I mean, you’re killing again, you cut out the love of your life-”

“Felicity cut me out when she left the team,” Oliver cut Diggle off as he lowered the beer to the table, “and she’s not.”

“Not what?” Diggle asked confused.

“She’s not the love of my life. Laurel was the love of my life Dig; I just couldn’t see that until it was too late to tell her that. Felicity was a mistake; we’re bad for each other. Or at least she’s bad for me. I know you think that she basically walks on water John, but in my case, she holds me back from being the hero I can be.”

“I have Damien Darhk’s location.” Nyssa said as she walked into the room. 

“Where is he?” Oliver demanded as he shot to his feet.

“He has taken over your former base of operations.” Nyssa said causing Oliver and Diggle to openly gap at her for a moment.

“He’s at Verdant?” Diggle questioned as he and Oliver came out of their shock.

“It makes sense when you think about it. It’s so obvious that we would never bother to look there.” Oliver grudgingly admitted. 

“So what’s the plan Oliver?” Diggle asked as he and Nyssa turned to him.

“We wait until night and then we storm the place. It’s time that Damien Darhk pays for what he did.” Oliver growled as the image of Darhk stabbing Laurel with his arrow flashes through his mind. 

Verdant  
Night 

A guard was standing in front of the abandoned club, looking for any sign of intruders. Out of nowhere, an arrow flew out and struck him in the heart, killing him instantly. As he dropped dead, Green Arrow and Nyssa walked out of the shadows. Before they entered, Green Arrow tapped his communications device in his ear.

“Spartan, are you in position?” Green Arrow demanded.

“In position.” Spartan’s voice came over the comms.

“Speedy, Arsenal?” Green Arrow inquired. 

“In position.” Arsenal said.

“Good, let’s do this.” Green Arrow said determined.

Green Arrow and Nyssa entered the club and immediately were surrounded by Ghosts. Green Arrow and Nyssa eyed the Ghosts with seemingly disinterest.

“Two against an army. The odds don’t seem fair.” Green Arrow drawled.

“I agree. For them.” Nyssa said a smirk crossing her face under her hood.

Two arrows reached out and struck two Ghosts in the back. As they went down, the other Ghosts turned around to see Speedy and Arsenal standing above the railing. Turning their attention away was a mistake, as Green Arrow notched an arrow and fired. His arrow went through a Ghost’s heart as Nyssa took out a sword and ran a Ghost through before pulling it out and going after another Ghost. Spartan came out of the shadows, pulling the trigger on his gun and taking out a barrage of Ghosts. Speedy and Arsenal jumped down from the railing and into the fray, engaging multiple Ghosts in battle. Green Arrow used his bow to knock Ghosts unconscious as Nyssa slashed Ghosts with her blade, either incapacitating them or killing them. Spartan, Speedy, and Arsenal shoot bullets and arrows at the Ghosts and soon enough, the small army was either dear or taken out of the fight.

As Team Arrow stood surveying there work, they heard clapping. A slow, mocking clapping. They looked towards the source and saw Damien Darhk walking towards them, an evil smirk on his face. Team Arrow readied there weapons and aimed them at him.

“Impressive, most impressive.” Darhk said as he stopped across the lobby from them.

“Darth Vader, really?” Green Arrow snarled.

“I can sort of see the comparison.” Arsenal admitted and Speedy quickly smacked him in the back of his head.

“I must admit, I did not expect the death of Miss Lance to gain this sort of response from you Oliver. Maybe I should have saved her for later, made her suffer a bit more when I killed her.” Darhk mused.

With an angry roar, Nyssa lost control of her emotions and she lunged for him. However, Darhk held up his hand and Nyssa was stopped in midair. Darhk raised his hand and Nyssa was slowly lifted off the ground. Team Arrow stood in stunned horror as they realized that Nyssa was now at Darhk’s mercy.

“Don’t hurt her or I will make you suffer in ways that only I can.” Green Arrow growled surprising everyone there, even Nyssa and himself.

“So you care for her then,” Damien said as a plan began to form in his mind, “alright, I won’t hurt her. On one condition.” 

“What’s that?” Green Arrow asked warily.

Smiling a psychotic smile, Darhk raised his other hand and something floated towards him. It was a metal, silver ball the size of a basketball.

“Come over here and open this. If you do this, I will let her go, relatively unharmed. If not, I can guarantee no such thing.” For good measure, Damien squeezed his hand and Nyssa let out a groan of pain.

Green Arrow was torn as he cursed himself for his mistake. His lust for vengeance had made him reckless and now Nyssa was paying the price. He cared for Nyssa; of this he had no doubt, even if he could not describe the nature of their relationship. She was a largely good person, Laurel had been right about her, and she did not deserve to suffer because of his mistakes. Oliver only had to think of what Laurel would do in his position to make his decision.

“Stand down.” Green Arrow barked at his team as he walked over to the metal ball.

“Oliver-” Nyssa began in protest.

“Killing him is not worth you dying.” Oliver said and Nyssa was stunned into silence. 

Oliver grabbed the ball and examined it. Seeing he had to twist it to open it, Oliver twisted the upper side of it and the ball fell into two halves. As it did, something jumped out at him and latched onto his chest. It was some sort of creature with green tentacles and purple balls with red spikes emerging for a face. The moment it latched on to his chest, Oliver seemed to shutter before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Damien dropped Nyssa as he walked off, unconcerned as the four members of Team Arrow rushed to their leader.

“Ollie, wake up!” Thea shouted at her unresponsive brother, “Ollie, Ollie!”

Oliver opened his eyes and was confused by his surroundings. He appeared to be in his childhood home, which made no sense. In addition to having just been in Verdant, the mansion had been repossessed two years ago. He was bed, wrapped only in sheet, and he realized there was someone in bed next to him. Oliver turned on his side and was stunned to see who was lying next to him, apparently asleep.

“Laurel?” Oliver said breathlessly.


	5. Perfect happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tries to make sense of his strange and pleasant new reality as his friends try to figure out how to save him.

“Laurel?” Oliver asked breathlessly as he stared at his former lover’s sleeping form.

As if signaled by Oliver’s voice, Laurel opened her eyes and Oliver wanted to weep. Though he was still confused as hell, he had never thought he would see those beautiful brown eyes again. Whatever the heck was going on here, he could take this moment to appreciate the site.

“Hey, morning.” Laurel sat up in bed and Oliver was surprised to see that she, just like him, was dressed only in the bed sheets.

“I-I do-don’t.” Oliver stammered, still trying to figure out what was going on.

“We better get up.” Laurel said as she moved to stand up.

“But you’re dead.” Oliver said bluntly causing her to stop and looked at him like he was crazy.

“Well I certainly don’t feel dead.” Laurel said as she smiled, thinking he was joking.

“No, I-I saw you die. This can’t be real.” Oliver said trying to make sense of this.

“Ollie, it must have been a nightmare. Tell me, does this feel real?” Laurel asked as she reached out and put her palm against his cheek, “or how about this?”

Laurel then leaned in and kissed him. Oliver stiffened; still not sure he was willing to believe her. But her lips felt exactly like Laurel’s. Still hesitant to believe, but unable to help himself, Oliver threw caution to the wind. Oliver grabbed Laurel as he pulled her to him, losing himself in her.

Verdant  
Night 

“What the hell is that thing?” Arsenal asked as he stared at the strange creature on his mentor’s chest.

“I don’t know. Nyssa, any idea what this is?” Spartan asked as he looked at the former assassin.

“I have never before encountered something like this.” Nyssa admitted shaken by what had just happened, at Oliver’s sacrifice.

“This is obviously out of our depth, we need help.” Spartan asked as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

“Wait, who are you calling?” Speedy demanded.

“The only people who could possibly help us at this point.” Spartan said as he put the phone to his ear.

Star Labs, Central City  
Same time

Barry stared at Jay, no Zoom’s helmet. Despite recently returning from the Speed Force, Barry still wasn’t sure how he could stop Zoom, save the city. But he had a good feeling; he knew he could stop Zoom. He just knew it. Barry was so caught up in his musings that he didn’t hear someone step up beside him.

“You okay?” Barry jumped at the sound of Caitlin’s voice.

“Yeah, just thinking.” Barry said as he relaxed.

“About Zoom?” Caitlin asked knowingly.

“Yeah.” Barry admitted.

“Me to,” Caitlin admitted and Barry looked at her surprised, “I just…I don’t know why he’s so obsessed with me.”

“Some people are worth being crazy for…you’re worth being crazy for,” Barry said and Caitlin blushed, “if there’s one positive thing about Zoom, he has good taste.”

Before Caitlin could respond, Barry’s phone rang. Pulling it out, he saw it was Diggle and answered it.

“Hey Dig, what’s up?” Barry asked jovially.

“Barry, I need you to get to Verdant now. It’s an emergency, hurry!” Diggle’s voice instantly put Barry on edge.

“I’ll be right there,” Barry promised before hanging up and looking at Caitlin, “apparently they need me in Star City.”

Using his super speed, Barry changed into his suit before speeding off.

Verdant  
Less than a minute later

The Flash sped into the abandoned club and took in his surroundings. Bodies of Ghosts littered the floor but it was Team Arrow that concerned him. Speedy, Spartan, Arsenal, and Nyssa all surrounded someone and, walking over, Flash saw it was Oliver but froze upon seeing him.

“What the hell is that on Oliver’s chest?” Flash asked stunned.

“We have no idea. We need your help, please save my brother.” Thea said pleadingly.

“Caitlin, set up the med bay. Call my dad and Harry, you’re about to see something like you’ve never seen before.” Flash said into his comms before he sprang into action.

Flash sped over to his fellow hero, scooped him up into his arms, and sped off.

Star Labs  
Not too long after

“Barry, what’s going on?” Henry asked as he and Harry walked into the med bay where Barry and Caitlin were.

They both got there answer upon seeing the Green Arrow on a table. That wasn’t nearly as shocking as the thing that was on his chest. They stared at it in shock, even Harry unable to come up with a sarcastic remark about the scene in front of him. They were only brought out of the shock by Barry’s voice.

“Please, help him. He’s my friend.” Barry said as he looked over at them.

“We’ll do what we can, but this is…I don’t even know what to call this.” Harry said as he stared at the creature on the vigilante’s chest.

“Barry, give us some privacy. We need to work.” Caitlin said softly as she gave Barry’s hand a comforting squeeze.

Barry nodded as he gave his friend’s unconscious form one last look before he walked out of the med bay.

In Oliver’s dream

Oliver and Laurel, now fully dressed, walked down the hallway of his childhood home. Oliver was still skeptical about all this but was willing to play along for now. I mean, the last eight years couldn’t have been a lie, right? The fact that there were no tattoos or scars on his body was just an illusion, right? Oliver was brought out of his musings as he and Laurel stepped into the dining room.

“Everything okay son?” his father asked as he and Moira asked as they sat at the table, eating breakfast.

“Ollie just had a nightmare. It must have been pretty real because it convinced him we were all dead.” Laurel said as she and Oliver sat down at the table. Dreams pass in time son, listen to your wife.” Robert said as he took a bite of bacon.

That’s right, wife. Apparently, he and Laurel were married in this reality. Oliver eyed the wedding ring on his finger while he put some food on his plate. Minute by minute, it was becoming more tempting to believe that all this was real.

“What’s with all this talk about dreams?” Oliver whipped his head up as Tommy walked into the room.

“Oh, Oliver just had a nightmare.” Moira explained as Tommy sat down.

“Yeah, those suck.” Tommy agreed as he stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Great table manners Tommy.” Laurel teased as he smiled unashamed.

As they dissolved into playful bickering, Oliver sat there stunned. Tommy was alive to? This…really couldn’t be real. Tommy was dead, he had watched him die. Life was not this good, this perfect. This wasn’t real. IT WASN’T REAL!

Star labs  
Later 

“His pupils aren’t dilated.” Henry said as he opened Oliver’s eye and shined a small flashlight in it.

“His heart rate is erratic and his breathing is labored.” Caitlin added.

“This creature is some sort of parasite but I don’t even know where to begin with removing it from Mr. Queen.” Harry said as he examined the creature.

Barry watched them work on Oliver from outside the lab, his foot tapping against the floor at speedster speed. Hearing footsteps approached him, Barry turned to see Joe, Cisco, Iris, Wally, and Jesse approaching him.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Cisco asked before spotting the scene in the med bay, “Oh my god, is that Oliver?”

“Yeah.” Barry said solemnly as they all watched the scene in stunned horror.

“What is that thing on his chest?” Iris asked sickened by the sight of it.

“That is a nasty gift from Damien Darhk,” everyone turned to see Diggle walk into the room followed by Roy, Thea, and Nyssa, “it’s something that Darhk cooked up to try and kill Oliver.” 

“I have to agree,” Caitlin said as she walked out of the med bay to address them, leaving Henry and Harry to work, “based on what we can tell, that thing on his chest is a parasite. Its put Oliver in a sleeping like state as it feeds off him, slowly killing him.”

“So why haven’t you taken that thing off his chest yet?” Roy demanded angrily.

“We are in uncharted territory Roy. For all we know, if we take that thing off him, it could kill him.” Caitlin said and everyone became quiet for a moment.

“So, what are our options?” Barry asked softly.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Caitlin assured him.

Central City  
Same time

In the sky, a hole opened up, a portal. Something looking like a spaceship flew out of it as the portal closed. Inside, Rip Hunter turned to his team; feeling satisfied that his mission was a success.

“Welcome home everyone.” Rip told them.

In Oliver’s dream

“Home sweet home.” Laurel joked as she and Oliver walked into their apartment. 

Oliver looked around, trying to feign like he had seen this place a million times before. It was almost exactly like it had looked the last time he had visited her and Thea. With a few differences, like a picture of him in a tux and her in a wedding dress and a few other touches that the Oliver of this reality had made. Otherwise, it was mostly the same as he had last seen it.

“It was nice of your parents to let us stay in your old room since the gala ran so late last night.” Laurel said behind him. 

“Yeah.” Oliver said trying to sound like he knew what she was talking about.

“You still don’t believe this is real.” Laurel said knowingly. 

“No, I don’t,” Oliver said as he turned around and faced her, “I was in a club, being attacked by a psychopath when I woke up in bed with you. You, my parents, and Tommy were all dead. That’s not just something you forget or get over. I can’t just accept that that was all a lie.” 

“Come with me.” Laurel took his hand and led him down the hallway.

Oliver let her lead him into her bedroom. Although he guessed it was their room in this reality. Laurel dropped his hand and walked over to their dresser and picked up a picture. As she walked back and handed it to him, Oliver almost dropped it in shock.

The picture was of the two of them and William. They were dressed in casual clothes, standing outside a cabin. William had his hair spiked with jell and had dark blue tips, obviously dyed. The three of them looked happy, like a real family.

“That was last summer. Samantha let us take him on a camping trip to my dad’s old cabin. That was our last day there, we were going to drop him off at home, so William begged me to make his hair look like a punks to see how his mom would react,” Laurel smiled in amusement before looking at Oliver, desperation in her eyes, “you do remember that, don’t you?”

And he did. Suddenly, he remembered it all. The camping trip, the wedding, the life they had built together, he remembered it all. And he finally accepted it. This was his life, what he had remembered before was nothing more than a dream.

“You’re right, it was just a dream.” Oliver said as he handed the photo back to her.

Laurel’s relief was visible instantly visible, as a beaming smile broke out across her face. Laurel walked back to the dresser and put the photo back before turning around. The moment she did, something seemed to change as a seductive smile spread across her face as she stalked towards him. She kissed him hungrily before backing him towards the bed. As she does, she unbuttons his shirt before she rides him of it. She gently pushes him down so he sits on the edge of the bed. Laurel then removes her own shirt, revealing her black lace bra. As her shirt drops to the floor, Laurel kissed him again and pushed him back, causing the two of them to fall into the bed.


	6. Black Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends return to present day where they are brought up to speed on Oliver's condition. With Rip's help, they attempt to save Oliver.

Central City  
Night 

“History has been changed and Vandal Savage has been stopped, thanks to all of you,” Rip said as he and his team stood outside of his ship, “history will remember you as legends and you have my personal gratitude. Thank you.”

“Don’t get mushy on us Rip.” Snart drawled and Rip managed a slight smile.

“No, I imagine that won’t do for any of us. Farwell and good luck on any future endeavors.” Rip told them before he turned around and boarded the Waveridder. 

The Legends watch as the ship started up and took off. The portal in the sky opened back up and time ship flew back through it. After the portal closed, the seven of them stood in silence for a moment before Snart spoke up.

“Well everyone, it’s been real, but we’re out of here.” Snart said as he and Mick turned to leave.

“Wait, after everything we’ve gone through together, you two are just gonna go back to a life of crime?” Ray asked stunned and slightly angry.

“We’re criminals, it’s what we do.” Mick called back as he and Snart disappeared into the night.

“Well, Barry should still be at Star Labs unless it’s a slow night. Let’s head over there and the rest of us can head back to Star City in the morning.” Ray suggested.

“Clarissa is probably asleep. I’ll surprise her in the morning.” Martin agreed.

“I don’t really feel like pulling an all-night trip, so yeah.” Sara shrugged.

“I got nothing better to do.” Jax said nonchalantly.

“Okay.” Kendra agreed.

In Oliver’s dream

“We really should get dressed.” Laurel said as she and Oliver lay in bed, dressed only in sheets. 

“We should,” Oliver agreed before leaning down and kissing her neck, “but I can’t seem to stop this.”

“Ollie,” Laurel protested halfheartedly even as she moaned, “we need to…to…”

Laurel forgot whatever she was saying as she grabbed him and he settled on top of her.

Star Labs  
Later

“We need to do something, save him!” Thea shouted as she paced back and forth. 

“Thea, calm down,” Roy stopped her by grabbing her shoulders firmly but gently, “they have no idea what this thing is, if they do something without thinking it through, it could just make things worse.”

“I can’t lose him Roy,” Thea said as tears began to run down her face, “I’ve lost my parents, Tommy, you, Laurel, I can’t lose Ollie to.” 

“You won’t, I promise.” Roy took her in his arms and she began sobbing into his shoulder as she said ‘I can’t lose him’ over and over again.

“She’s not taking this well.” Joe told Diggle as they watched from afar. 

“Would you? It hasn’t been a month since Laurel was murdered and now this.” Diggle said as he ran a hand over his face.

“I may not like the maniac, but I hope he makes it through.” Joe said and Diggle tensed next to him.

“I understand you were trying to be supportive, so I’ll let that slide,” Diggle said in a clipped voice as he turned and faced the officer, “but know this: if you ever call Oliver a maniac in front of me again, I’ll slug you. You know nothing about Oliver Queen. You don’t know what he’s been through, what he’s lost. So next time, keep your opinions to yourself.”

Diggle stormed off as Barry walked over, a disappointed and slightly angry look on his face.

“Thanks Joe. Think you could try and not piss off my friends?” Barry snapped.

Before Joe could answer, an alarm went off. Barry sped over to the monitor with Cisco already there. They relaxed upon seeing what it was and Cisco turned off the alarms.

“It’s cool guys, it’s some friends.” Barry told his worried team.

A minute later, Barry led Ray, Sara, Martin, Jax, and Kendra into the man room. After some short hugs and an awkward greeting between Sara and Nyssa, Ray spotted Henry, Caitlin, and Harry working on Oliver. More specifically, he spotted the parasite on Oliver’s chest.

“Oh my god, what the heck is that thing?” Ray asked drawing the attention of the other Legends.

“That is Damien Darhk’s latest attempt to kill Oliver.” Barry explained.

“It’s a parasite that it’s slowly killing Oliver while he sleeps.” Cisco further explained.

“So why haven’t you taken it off him?” Sara demanded worried for her former lover and current friend.

“We have no idea what sort of creature it is,” Nyssa explained as Sara looked over at her other ex, “to remove it without having all the facts would be...ill advised.”

“I must agree with Ms. al Ghul,” Martin said as he examined the creature from the doorway of the med bay, “I have lived a long life, traveled all over the earth and through time in pursuit of science, but I have never encountered something like this.”

“So what, we just do nothing and let him die?!” Sara demanded hotly.

“No, we call someone who can help,” Ray said as they all turned to him, “someone with a vast knowledge of time and space, someone with experience in things that are out of this world. A master of time.”

“You want us to call Rip? How exactly are we supposed to do that?” Kendra demanded.

“I’ve been studying the Waveridder’s operating system while we’ve been traveling through time. With the parts we have here, I think I can build a communications device that will tap into the Waveridder’s frequency and allow us to communicate with Rip.” Ray explained.

“Do you really think this will help Ray?” Diggle asked hopefully.

“Honestly, I think it’s the only option we have that gives Oliver a chance to come out of this alive.” Ray told him earnestly.

“Cisco, get Ray whatever he needs to build this device he’s talking about.” Barry ordered.

In Oliver’s dream

“We’re gonna be late now.” Laurel said as she and Oliver got dressed. 

“You saying you regret that?” Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely not,” Laurel leaned in and kissed him before pulling back, “but we really need to go.”

“Yeah yeah.” Oliver said good naturedly as he buttons his shirt.

Once they fully dressed, they walked down the hall and out the door. Once they reached the limo outside their apartment, Oliver froze upon seeing the limo driver. It was just a dream, he told himself, he hadn’t really died, it was just an awful dream.

“Allow me, Mr. and Mrs. Queen.” Maseo said as he opened the limo door for them.

Star Labs  
Later

As Ray, Cisco, and Jax worked on building the communications device, Sara walked over to Diggle. There was a question on her mind, as she had noticed the absence of two people on Team Arrow.

“Dig, where are Felicity and my sister?” Sara inquired and Diggle tensed up.

“Um, Felicity left the team. Some stuff went down between her and Oliver after you left. Bad break up, really bad break up.” Diggle said as he thought of Oliver’s attitude towards Felicity lately.

“And my sister?” Sara asked.

Diggle swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to think of how to tell her. He had never imagined that he would have to tell Sara about Laurel. When he had thought of how she would find out, he always imagined that it was her father, Oliver, or even Nyssa that told her. However, it seemed that he didn’t need to, as she seemed to be able to tell just from his silence and the look on his face.

“No.” Sara said in denial, shaking her head as if that would clear the thought from her head.

“Sara-” Diggle began.

“No!” Sara shouted drawing the attention of everyone there, “Laurel’s not...she can’t be…”

“Damien Darhk stabbed her with an arrow,” Diggle began as he walked closer to her, “Oliver got her to the hospital and it looked like she was gonna make it. But there were some…complications and she died in the hospital.”

Sara suddenly punched Diggle in the face as tears streamed down her face. Diggle stumbled back as Thea and Nyssa moved to intercept the emotional Canary. However, Diggle waved them off and gestured for Sara to come at him again. Sara punched him again and again, giving Diggle a large bruise on his face before her punches became weaker and weaker as she broke down. Diggle took the blonde in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder.

In the lower levels of the building, Ray, Jax, and Cisco had completed building the communications device. Now it was time to test it out. Ray picked up the speaker and spoke into it.

“Rip, do you read me? This Ray Palmer, we need your help. Someone’s life is at stake and it’s not just about him either. There’s a threat in our time and I don’t think we can stop it without him. Please Rip, if you can hear me, please respond.” Ray spoke into the speaker.

There was silence for a moment. The trio of mechanics feared for a moment that they had failed. Then a familiar voice spoke back to them.

 

“I will be there momentarily.” Rip said before disconnecting.

“We did it!” Cisco shouted in victory as the three stood up and hugged each other in victory.

In Oliver’s dream

“You okay? You’ve been quiet since we got inside the car.” Laurel asked Oliver in concern.

“I’m fine, everything is perfect.” Oliver said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Laurel smiled as the limo stopped. Maseo pulled open their door and the couple got of the car. They were at an Italian restaurant, Oliver realized as Laurel led him inside. It was nothing to fancy but something you would need to dress up a little for. Hence why Laurel had insisted he wear one of his nice shirts, he mused. Laurel led him over to a table and Oliver froze upon seeing who sitting there.

“Something wrong kid, you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Slade raised an eyebrow.

Slade was sitting there, dressed in a slightly dressed down version of what he was wearing when Oliver had encountered him at Queen Mansion. Slade had both eyes, which were staring at him curiously. There were no streaks of grey in his hair, as opposed to the dream. Slade looked great for his age.

“Slade, be nice,” Shado gently chided Slade from her place next to him before looking over at Oliver, “but he makes a good point. Are you alright Oliver?”

“He’s fine; he just had a nightmare, a pretty vivid nightmare. He was convinced that this was all a dream until I showed him a picture from last summer of us and William.” Laurel said as she sat down across from Shado.

“I’ll be fine, it was just a dream.” Oliver said as he sat down next to Laurel and picked up a menu.

Star Labs  
Later

“I don’t believe it.” Rip said as he stared at the creature on Oliver’s chest.

“Do you know what this is?” Caitlin asked the time traveler.

“Yes,” Rip said as he slowly came out of his shock, “this is the Black Mercy. It is an alien Parasite.”

“Aliens, really?” Joe asked skeptically.

“Detective West, you have encountered Metahumans on a daily basis, are experienced with alternate and parallel dimensions, and know of the existence of time travel. And yet alien life surprised you?” Nyssa drawled.

“She’s got a point dad.” Wally pointed out as Joe gave his son a look. 

“It is a parasite that puts its host in a dream where they are given…well; I believe the technical term is ‘perfect happiness,’” Rip continued as if he had not been interrupted, “They are inserted into a dream where their hearts desires are fulfilled. The longer they are trapped in the dream, the harder it is to tell the difference between the dream and reality.” 

“So why aren’t we getting this thing off my brother?” Thea asked impatiently.

“I’m afraid it is not that simple. Once the Black Mercy latches on to a host, it is fatal to the host to forcibly remove it. The only way to remove the Black Mercy without killing Mr. Queen is for Mr. Queen to reject the dream, to not want to be in there.” Rip explained.

“Then why hasn’t that happened yet?” Sara growled.

“Because he doesn’t want to. They don’t call it ‘perfect happiness’ because it sounds good. It is his heart ultimate desire; he wants it to be true, more than anything else.” Rip explained.

“Is there any way we can save him?” Roy aske d hopefully.

“…yes. We need to move him to the Waveridder.” Rip said as a thought accorded to him. 

The Waveridder  
Minutes later

Oliver was laid onto a bed while Rip hooked up wires to his head. The wires were connected to a helmet which was attacked to a silver chair. Everyone watched this, concerned and slightly perplexed by what was happening.

“A chair is going to save the Green Arrow?” Cisco asked skeptically.

“This is no ordinary chair. It’s called Cerebro; it was invented by scientists for this exact scenario. One of you will go inside Mr. Queen’s mind and attempt to break him out of the dream. You cannot force him to do this, he must do it himself. You must try to reach him on an emotional level.” Rip explained.

“I’ll go!” Sara and Thea said at the same time before glaring at each other.

“Neither of you will go,” Diggle interjected and they looked at him, “Sara, you’re too emotional right now and Thea, you’re too desperate. Rip said we can’t force him out of this, we have to reach him on an emotional level.” 

“Then who do you suggest?” Sara spat.

“Barry,” Diggle said and everyone looked at the stunned speedster, “you inspire hope in people Barry, you inspire hope in Oliver. He may not say it, but Oliver admires you Barry. Right now, Oliver is at his lowest point, functioning only on a desire to see Damien Darhk dead. I think you’re the only one who can reach right now.”

“…okay, I’ll do it.” Barry said as he filled with determination.

“Barry.” Henry said with desperate protest on his face. 

“He’s my friend dad.” Barry said before walking over to the chair.

Barry sat down in Cerebro and Rip flipped a switch. The helmet slowly lowered itself onto Barry’s head, obscuring his face and hair from view. The visor on it started to glow a bright blue light and everyone waited with baited breath, knowing it was up to Barry now.

In Oliver’s dream

Oliver, Laurel, Shado, and Slade were all having lunch, laughing as Slade told a hilarious story about his days in ASIS training. Oliver felt himself relax, he could not remember the last time he had felt this happy. He should have known that it couldn’t last.

“Oliver.” The four of them looked up to see a man slightly younger than Oliver and Laurel with brown hair and eyes standing behind them.

“Ollie, who’s this?” Laurel asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Oliver said as he stood up and faced Barry, “look, whoever you are, my wife and I were enjoying some time with our friends. So if you don’t mind, can whatever this is, I’m sure it can wait.”

“Oliver, none of this is real.” Barry told him earnestly.

“What?” Oliver laughed, thinking he was joking.

“This is all an illusion, created by some alien parasite that’s slowly killing you.” Barry explained insistently.

“Okay, now I know you’re crazy. I know this is real and aliens don’t exist.” Oliver laughed mockingly.

“You think that because you want it to be real. And I don’t blame you one bit, not after everything you’ve gone through. But you need to wake up or you’ll die.” Barry pleaded with him.

“Alright, that’s enough Mr. Allen.” Slade said as he stood up.

“I never told you my name. See Oliver, how could he know that if I never said it?” Barry asked, pleased to see the flicker of doubt cross Oliver’s face.

“I said that’s enough!” Slade bellowed as he tackled Barry against the wall.

Barry struggled for a second against Slade’s superior strength before discovering that he still had super speed here. Vibrating his arms, Barry slipped his hands out from Slade’s grasp and used his speed to sweep Slade out from under his feet. Barry then grabbed an iron trey and beat Slade in the head with it, knocking him out. Tossing the trey away, Barry looked back at Oliver, who still looked hesitant to believe him.

“I get it Oliver, if I had one day more with my mom, I would take it. But you have people that need you. Thea needs her brother, she has lost almost everyone else who ever meant something to her, she can’t lose you to. Diggle needs your support; he can’t take on HIVE without you. None of us can, we can’t beat Darhk without you. Star City needs you, the world needs you. We need the Green Arrow, we need Oliver Queen.” Barry said passionately.

Oliver stared back at him blankly for a moment and Barry wondered whether he had reached him. Then Oliver turned around and looked at Laurel who had stood up during all this. Oliver walked over to her and grabbed her in a passionate kiss. The two kissed hungrily for a moment before Oliver back away slightly so they were mere inches apart.

“I love you Laurel Lance,” Oliver said lowly, “I have always, only loved you, no matter what I tried to tell myself as I crawled into bed with different women. But you’re dead, and I have to let you go. I’ll never forget you, because you were the love of my life, but it’s time for me to say goodbye.”

Slowly, almost as if the action caused him pain, Oliver released her. As Oliver turned away from her, cracks appeared in the room, glowing cracks as though they were in the fabric of time. As Oliver walked further and further away from Laurel, the cracks became bigger and brighter until the area was consumed by light. 

The Waveridder  
Moments later

Barry gasped as he woke up in his body. Taking off the helmet, he, along with everyone else, looked over at Oliver. For a moment, it looked like it didn’t work. Then, Oliver opened his eyes and the Black Mercy jumped off him with a shriek. Rip pulled out a futuristic gun and fired, the blue blast burning a huge hole right in the parasite’s center. 

“Well, that takes of that problem.” Rip said as he lowered his blaster.

Star Labs  
Later

“Barry, what did you see in there?” Diggle asked as they watched Caitlin check Oliver over in the med bay.

“It’s not my place to say,” Barry said as he remembered Oliver and Laurel’s final kiss, “but he’s gonna need you, now more than ever.”

“I don’t understand,” Rip said and they turned their attention to him, “the Black Mercy shouldn’t exist on this earth for almost another decade.”

“Then how the hell did Damien Darhk get his hands on one?” Roy demanded.

“I do not know, but I intend to find out.” Rip promised.

“While you’re at it, take me back,” Sara said as they turned to her, “take me back and let me save Laurel.”

“I can’t Sara, I’m sorry.” Rip said sounding genuinely remorseful. 

“Why not?” Sara sneered.

“Because the universe wants to happen,” Barry explained, having experience with this, “even if you do save Laurel, something equally as bad will happen to take its place. You could be setting in motion a series of events that leads to your father’s death, or the death of someone else you care about.”

“Mr. Allen is right. I’m sorry Sara, truly, but there is nothing I can do.” Rip said sadly.

“Laurel’s dead Sara, there’s nothing we can do to change that,” Oliver said as he and Caitlin walked in, “all we can do is honor her, and move forward. You don’t have to accept it, or get over it, I sure won’t, but we have work to do.”

“You okay man?” Diggle asked as he walked towards his friend.

“No,” Oliver said honestly before turning to Barry and Rip, “thank you both for saving my life.” 

“What are friends for?” Barry asked and Oliver nodded in thanks.

“We need to go now.” Oliver said before he walked out, his team following him.

Star City  
Early morning, still dark out

Sara stood at Laurel’s grave, unable to move. A part of her had not really believed her sister was dead until she had stood in front of her grave. Tears had long since been shed and now all she was left with was anger and a thirst for vengeance. Hearing footsteps approach, Sara turned around to see Oliver and Nyssa. Sara raised an eyebrow at the duffle bag in Oliver’s hand.

“You two come here often?” Sara asked.

“Every day since we buried her.” Oliver said with Nyssa nodding. 

“I still can’t believe she’s gone.” Sara said as she looked back.

“Neither can I and I was at the funeral.” Nyssa said and Sara nodded.

“You angry Sara?” Oliver inquired and she glared at him.

“What kind of question is that, of course I’m angry?!” Sara snapped and he smiled.

“Good,” Oliver said as he tossed the duffle bag at her feet, “then suit up so we can go avenge Laurel.”

Confused, Sara knelt down and unzipped the bag. Upon seeing the contents, she looked back up at Oliver, shock on her face.

“Why?” Sara asked confused.

“Do you know why I wear that hood? It’s to honor all the people I’ve lost. Laurel put on that mask to honor you. Will you do the same for her? The City will always need a black Canary.” Oliver asked.

“Okay, but where are the others?” Sara asked, wondering why the rest of the team wasn’t here to give her this pep talk.

“They’re heroes. And what we’re about to do crosses a line heroes shouldn’t cross.” Oliver said grimly.

City Hall  
Dawn

Ruve Darhk was doing paper work, one thing she hated about being mayor, when she heard something that made her look up. There were gun shots coming from outside her office. Before she could call security to demand to know what was going, her office door was busted down, quite literally. Her had of security was lying on it, unconscious, when the assailants walked over. The Green Arrow, an arrow notched and aimed at her, flanked by the Black Canary and a woman who resembled the descriptions of the Green Arrow’s new partner. 

“Ruve Darhk, you have failed this city!” Green Arrow bellowed before he shot his arrow at her.


	7. Changing the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a dangerous play against Darhk. Sara and Nyssa talk about Oliver.

Star City  
Morning

“Breaking news! Early this morning, just after dawn, City Hall was attacked by Green arrow, a woman who matches the description of his new accomplice, and a woman macerating as the late Black Canary. The trio of vigilantes assaulted several members of City Hall security and abducted Mayor Ruve Adams. The police have no comment at this time.” A news anchor said.

Oliver’s loft  
Morning

Oliver was drinking coffee as he looked out the window overlooking the city. Hearing a knock on his door, Oliver turned away and walked back towards the kitchen.

“Come in!” Oliver called and Diggle walked inside.

“Is it true? Did you, Nyssa, and Sara kidnap Ruve Darhk?” Diggle demanded.

“Yes.” Oliver said bluntly.

“Why on earth would you do that?” Diggle asked stunned.

“Because it’s the only way we’re ever gonna get to Damien Darhk,” Oliver put his coffee on the counter before continuing, “this whole time, we’ve been playing by Darhk’s rules, letting him dictate how the pierces on the board move. I’m changing the rules of the game Dig, one of the first things I learned on Lian Yu was to learn my enemies’ weaknesses and use them against my enemies. The only thing Darhk seems to care about is his wife and daughter, so I’m using it against him.”

“Oliver, Ruve is he mayor.” Diggle reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten Diggle. I learned from my mistake, the reason Darhk got me with the Black Mercy was because I let my lust for revenge cloud my judgement and I rushed in. I have a plan Dig, trust me.” Oliver told him.

“Oliver…what did you see when you were under the Black Mercy?” Diggle asked and Oliver’s face hardened.

“That’s none of your business.” Oliver said coldly as he pushed passed Diggle.

“I’m not asking as part of your team, I’m asking as your friend, as your brother,” Diggle said as he turned around and Oliver stopped as he reached the door, “whatever you saw, it’s eating you up. You can’t afford to keep these things bottled up, it will destroy you. So what did you see?”

“…I saw Laurel,” Oliver said after a moment, “I saw other people to, my parents, Tommy, Maseo, Shado, even Slade. But it was mostly Laurel. We were married. It was pretty much…everything I had wanted since I first came back from the island, with a few pleasant twists. I knew the whole time that it was an illusion but I still let myself get sucked into it. And now whenever I think of Darhk, all I feel is rage.” 

“Oliver, there was no way you wouldn’t have gotten sucked in. that illusion was designed to make it difficult for you to tell the difference between reality and illusion.” Diggle told him as his heart went out to Oliver.

“I know, Nyssa told me. I don’t blame myself, I blame Darhk. He killed Laurel, he threatened Nyssa, he put that thing on me, he’s trying to destroy the city. I’m gonna kill him Dig, one way or another.” Oliver growled before walking out the door. 

Unspecified location  
Same time

Ruve moans as she wakes up. She was tied and bound to a chair and from the looks of it; she was in an abandoned building. Looking over, she sees her captures. The masked woman is unmasked, revealing Asian features and long, luscious black hair. She is rather beautiful, Ruve supposes before turning to look at the other woman. She is dressed like the Black Canary, though there are differences. She is not as tall for one and she holds herself differently. While Laurel Lance had held herself with grace, this one holds herself with strength and Ruve has a feeling that this woman is more dangerous than Laurel Lance ever was.

“So there’s a new Black Canary in town. Laurel Lance must not have gotten the memo.” Ruve sneered.

Before Ruve could blink, Black Canary lunged for her and struck her across the face. There is a metallic taste in her mouth and Ruve spits out a little blood as Black Canary is pulled back by her partner. Black Canary glares at her all the way out of the room as Nyssa drags her away.

“Control yourself Sara,” Nyssa chides her once they are out of the room, “if we want Oliver’s plan to work, you must control your emotions.” 

Sara doesn’t like it but nods, knowing Oliver’s plan is essential to defeating Darhk. They reenter the room and Ruve sneered at him, blood still dripping down her chin from where Sara had punched her. 

“So, what is Damien Darhk planning? “Nyssa demanded once they are near her.

“You can’t honestly believe that I would betray my husband.” Ruve snarled.

“Of course not but it never hurts to ask.” Sara said as they circled Ruve.

“We do not wish to hurt you but we will if we must. Damien Darhk is our target, not you. If we must harm you to acquire the information we need, we will. We will stop your husband, one way or another.” Nyssa said and Ruve barked out a humorless, cold laugh.

“You will not stop him! Damien will kill your friends and destroy this city! He will make you watch as this city burns to the ground and he kills everyone you love!” Ruve ranted madly.

“Thank you Ms. Darhk,” Ruve stopped as she stared in shock when Nyssa pulled out a recording device, “thank you for admitting your involvement with your husband’s actions.” 

Ruve watched, stupefied, as the two women turned and walked out of the room. Nyssa and Sara walked out to the door and Nyssa held out the device to Sara.

“Take this to Oliver, it has what he needs to get Ruve impeached as mayor and get the task force disbanded.” Nyssa said but Sara shook her head.

“You do it. You’re less conspicuous than the girl who came back from the dead.” Sara said and Nyssa gave her a look.

“We still need her alive to find out Darhk’s plan.” Nyssa pointed out.

“I know, I lost control of my emotions before, it won’t happen again. Besides…this gives you the perfect chance to tell Oliver.” Sara said as a teasing grin crossed her face and Nyssa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

“Tell him what?” Nyssa asked puzzled.

“Your feelings for him.” Sara said bluntly and Nyssa froze.

“Is…is it that obvious?” Nyssa asked embarrassed and Sara laughed.

“Only to someone who really knows you. The look you gave him while he was under the Black Mercy was the same look you gave me when you were helping me recover from Lian Yu.” Sara pointed out and Nyssa began to feel guilty.

“Sara…I never intended to fall for him. I was not even aware of my feelings for him until he sacrificed himself for me by allowing Damien Darhk to put the Black Mercy on him. It was never my intention to dishonor you that way.” Nyssa pleaded with her to understand and Sara smiled as her gently and placed her hands on either side of Nyssa’s face.

“You didn’t dishonor me Nyssa. Falling for someone doesn’t make you a bad person Nyssa, especially considering it’s Oliver Queen, I get it, believe me. I will always love you just like you will always love me,” Sara leaned in and kissed Nyssa briefly before pulling back, “but I think we’ve both known for a while that our relationship could never survive outside the League.”

“Perhaps you are right.” Nyssa admitted as Sara let go of her.

“You love him.” Sara said knowingly.

“I…do not know what these feelings for him I have are. They are different than what I feel for you but they exist. And I doubt he returns them, he told me before Laurel’s funeral that he realized she was the love of his life.” Nyssa confessed as she turned away.

“And I love…loved…my sister, but Laurel’s dead. Ollie can’t love a ghost the rest of his life. Even if he doesn’t return your feelings, at least you’ll know instead of wondering the rest of your life.” Sara pointed out.

Arrow Lair  
Afternoon 

Oliver and Diggle stood in front of Thea, Roy, and Ray after having explained why Oliver had taken Ruve Darhk.

“I get it; still wish you would have included us.” Ray said with Roy and Thea nodded.

“I didn’t include you four for a reason,” Oliver said and they looked at him confused, “you four…you’re heroes in your own rights, each and every one of you. There are some lines that heroes shouldn’t cross.”

“You crossed t.” Roy pointed out.

“I was never a hero. The media started to portray me as one and eventually I tried to be a hero but I was fooling myself. I’m not a hero and by trying to be one, I failed the city. By trying to be a hero, I can only fail.” Oliver said and they nodded as they began to understand.

Oliver’s phone rang and he dug it out. Seeing an unfamiliar number flash across the screen, Oliver frowned before answering, though he put it on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

“Hello?” Oliver asked as they waited for a response.

“Mr. Queen, you’ve surprised me.” A familiar voice to everyone but Ray spoke up.

“Damien, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Oliver asked sarcastically as he looked at Ray pointedly and gestured to the computers.

Catching the hint, Ray sat down and tried to track where Darhk was calling from. Meanwhile, the rest of the team listened in on the phone call tensely.

“You took my wife.” Damien said angrily and Oliver gave a dark chuckle that sent chills down everyone’s spines.

“And now you know how it feels to have the woman you love taken from you.” Oliver said coolly.

“As I recall it, you lost Ms. Smoak on your own.” Darhk pointed out and Oliver smiled grimly.

“I never said I was talking about Felicity.” Oliver said and Roy and Thea looked him confused while Ray frowned in confusion as Diggle gave Oliver a look of understanding and sympathy. 

“I see,” Darhk laughed before speaking again, “the past week, I thought this was all about the city but it’s not. This has all been about Laurel Lance.”

“You killed her and now I’m going to bring your world crashing down around you. I used to think love and hope were the most powerful things in the world, now I know it’s revenge.” Oliver said drawing parallels between himself and Slade at this moment.

“That’s all well and good but where is my wife?!” Darhk finally lost his temper.

“Somewhere you’ll never find her with people you’ll never find.” Oliver said confidently.

“Tell me or I will-”

“Do nothing,” Oliver cut him off, “if anything happens to me or a member of my team, the people she’s with have very specific instructions on what to do with your wife. If one of us so much as sees a shadow out of place, then you’ll never see Ruve again.”

“This isn’t over.” Darhk growled before the call disconnected.

“He backed down?” Thea asked stunned.

“Because we have the leverage for once Thea,” Oliver said as he turned to Ray, “did you find him?”

“He’s trying to block the signal but I think I can find him. It’ll take me some time though.” Ray said as he looked at the data.

“Good, get to it.” Oliver ordered as the elevator door opened.

Everyone turned to see Nyssa walk out, a recording device in hand. She walked over to Oliver and he took it. He looked at it curiously before looking at her expectantly.

“There’s enough on that device to prove that Ruve is married to Damien Darhk and she is aware of his plans for Star City.” Nyssa said and he smiled.

“Good. Dig, go give this to Quentin, tell him to give it to Pike with whatever story he wants,” Oliver said as he handed the device to Diggle, “Roy, Thea, go home. There’s nothing you can do here until we know where Darhk is or what his plans are.” 

As his team left, Oliver walked away, giving Ray some space to work. Nyssa followed him as he walked into the gym. It took a minute before he realized Nyssa was following him. Oliver turned around, confusion on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I…I need to tell you something.” Nyssa said clearly nervous as she played with hands.

“Is something wrong, has something happened?” Oliver asked as his mind went to dark places.

“No, nothing has happened. It is just that…” Nyssa sighed in frustration and decided to show him instead.

Nyssa lunged at him, grabbed him by his neck, and brought his lips to hers. Oliver simply stood there in shock for a moment before some sort of animalistic instinct seemed to take over. Oliver grabbed her around her waist as he kissed her back hungrily. They stood like this for several seconds before Oliver’s brain caught up with him. Oliver jumped back from her and they breathed heavily as they stared at her.

“I am sorry.” Nyssa said as she felt the sting of rejection.

“Don’t be. It’s not you it’s just…I can’t…be…with anyone right now. What happened with Laurel, it’s too fresh right now. Maybe someday, but not right now.” Oliver said and Nyssa, hurt but understanding.

“I understand. I must return to Sara and Ruve.” Nyssa said before she turned around and walked out.

Oliver ran a hand over his face. Why did his life have to get more complicated?

Star City police department  
Later in the afternoon

“My god,” Pike stared at the recording device after listening to it before looking up at Quentin, “where did you get this?”

“It’s probably best you don’t know that.” Quentin said and Pike nodded reluctantly.

“Well, this is enough to get Ruve Adams, or I guess I should say Ruve Darhk, impeached. And Quentin…I’m sorry about Laurel.” Pike said as he looked at his friend.

“Don’t be. One way or another, the son of a bitch who killed my little girl is gonna pay.” Quentin said darkly.

Oliver’s loft  
Night

“So, the city council impeached Ruve as mayor after Pike gave them the recording.” Diggle told Oliver as they sat at the dining room table.” 

“Good.” Oliver said quietly.

“And Ray said he’s close to cracking the block on Darhk’s location.” Diggle mentioned.

“Nice.” Oliver said and Diggle noticed his friend was distracted.

“Oh, and some people spotted Roy and they know he’s not dead.” Diggle said testing him.

“That’s great.” Oliver said still distracted.

“And Thea’s pregnant.” Diggle said and Oliver’s head snapped up.

“What?” Oliver demanded and Diggle laughed.

“About time I got your attention.” Diggle said and Oliver smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Oliver apologized.

“Don’t apologize; tell me what’s bothering you.” Diggle said and Oliver hesitated before answering.

“Nyssa kissed me.” Oliver blurted out and Diggle gapped at him for a moment before responding.

“Oh.” Diggle said lamely.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded.

“I…had no idea she felt that way about you.” Diggle admitted.

“Neither did I.” Oliver agreed.

“So what’d you do?” Diggle inquired and Oliver began to look uncomfortable

“I sort of…kissed her back at first,” Oliver admitted and saw the look on Diggle’s face, “don’t give me that look. Say what you will about Nyssa, but have you seen her? I’m just a man at the end of the day, just like you Dig.”

“I get that, but you yourself admitted that you are in position to be in a relationship.” Diggle pointed out.

“Which is what I told her once my brain caught up with the rest of me.” Oliver said and Diggle softened considerably towards him.

“Okay…then what’s bothering you?” Diggle asked confused and Oliver sighed.

“When I was kissing her…it was the first moment since walking out of that hospital room that I wasn’t thinking about Laurel.” Oliver admitted and Diggle’s eyes widened as he caught on to what Oliver was saying.

“Oliver…do you have feelings for Nyssa?” Diggle asked carefully.

“I…think I might.” Oliver admitted almost ashamed.


	8. Finding Darhk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver charges Roy with watching Ruve as the rest of them go after Darhk.

Star City, two weeks later  
Night 

“Should we really be wasting our time with a stake out for some arms dealers while the man who murdered my sister is still out there?” Black Canary grumbled to Green Arrow as they stood on top a warehouse waiting.

“We can’t do anything until Ray finds Darhk’s location, which is pretty encrypted since it’s taken Ray this long to crack it. Until then, there’s still work to do.” Green Arrow said firmly and Black Canary nodded reluctantly.

“So…Nyssa told me what happened.” Black Canary said casually and her partner turned to her incredulously.

“Is my ex really asking me about my relationship with her ex?” he asked disguised voice full of disbelief as she laughed.

“As I’m the only one who really knows Nyssa, I’m probably the best person to talk to about her.” She reasoned and, after a moment, the archer nodded. 

“I…had never thought of Nyssa in…that light until she kissed me. But now that Nyssa’s opened that door for us, I find I can’t close it. No matter how hard I try.” Green Arrow confessed as he looked away.

“Do you have feelings for her? I’m not judging or jealous, I just want to help.” Black Canary said and Green Arrow sighed. 

“I don’t know, it’s possible but everything with Laurel…I realized only after she died that she was the love of my life, not Felicity. When I was under the Black Mercy, I dreamed of having the life I had always wanted with her. I can’t…be with someone else right now. Maybe someday, but not now.” Green Arrow said.

“I understand Ollie, but you can’t love a ghost for the rest of your life. Laurel would want you to move on.” Black canary told him and he sighed.

“I know she would…I just don’t know if I can,” Green Arrow said before noticing the arrival of two cars, “show time.”

The watched two people come out, two men. They walked forward, there some conversation that the vigilantes couldn’t hear, and then there was an exchange of cash. One of the men signaled back towards the car he had come in and another man got out, carting a briefcase. He walked over to the other men and opened briefcase, revealing guns. The man who had handed over the money reached for it when an arrow stopped him at it handed on the brief case, knocking it out of the third man’s hand. The three turned to the rooftop as Green Arrow and Black Canary jumped down.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“How long are you planning on keeping me here?” Ruve demanded as Nyssa sat on the other side of the room, sharpening her sword.

“Until your husband is dead.” Nyssa drawled not looking up as she continued to sharpen her sword.

“You will never win; your father couldn’t win against my husband.” Ruve sneered.

“I am not following my father; I am following the man who killed him.” Nyssa said coolly.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment, next day  
Morning

Roy held Thea’s hair back, wincing as he heard Thea throw up into the toilet. For the past couple days, Thea seemed to have caught the stomach bug. Oliver and Diggle had become concerned about Thea and benched her, so to speak, from patrol. This had made the female archer very irritable, only Roy was able to approach her without getting his head bitten off. 

“Ug,” Thea groaned as she lifted her head, “am I dead yet?”

“No, not yet.” Roy smiled amused.

“Take me back to my bed.” Thea moaned.

“Alright, up we go!” Roy leaned down and helped Thea to her feet.

The slightly younger woman groaned as Roy helped her get into bed. Roy made sure she was comfortable and she tried to pull him into a kiss but he backed away.

“Any other time, yeah, but I’m not going near your mouth after seeing and hearing what just came out of it.” Roy said and laughed at Thea’s pout.

Roy’s cell phone started to ring and Roy walked out of her rom to give her some privacy. Digging out his phone, Roy saw Oliver’s name flash across the screen and answered it as he closed Thea’s door.

“Hey.” Roy said in greeting.

“How is she?” Oliver asked.

“The mornings are still pretty bad for her, but she usually recovers enough by night.” Roy said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

“You think she’d be alright alone tonight?” Oliver inquired.

“Probably, why?” Roy asked as he pulled out some turkey slices from the fridge.

“I need you to stand guard over Ruve. Ray finally cracked the encryption, we know where Darhk is.” Oliver said darkly. 

“W-Where is it?” Roy asked as he barely caught the turkey he had started to drop.

“Some abandoned mansion on the outskirts of the city. I need someone to watch Ruve so she doesn’t get an opportunity to escape.” Oliver told him.

“Why doesn’t Ray do it? I didn’t stay in town, risking our cover, to get sidelined.” Roy said annoyed.

“I need someone I trust to watch her. And I’m not sidelining you for me; I’m doing it for Thea. She still fragile right now with what happened to Laurel and to me a few weeks ago. You leaving will be bad, but you dying will be worse. Hopefully, this will put her mind at ease.” Oliver explained.

“Low blow, using Thea against me.” Roy grumbled before hanging up.

Outside Star City  
Night

“So this is where Darhk has been hiding?” Spartan asked as he, Green Arrow, Atom, Black Canary, and Nyssa approached the run down building.

“Yeah. I don’t know how I cracked that encryption, but I did.” Atom said relieved.

“That’s enough talk. Time to do what we came here for.” Green Arrow growled and they all quieted. 

Once they reached the door, Green Arrow violently kicked it in. standing on the other side, sporting the devil’s grin, was Damien Darhk. They all aim there weapons at him except Green Arrow, who isn’t aiming so much as firing. The arrow and went right through Darhk as though he were a ghost. The six vigilantes stared at him stunned for a moment before the image of Darhk fizzled for a second before returning to normal.

“You’re a hologram.” Atom realized and Darhk laughed mockingly.

“Yes. Did you honestly think I didn’t know you were tracking my phone? I was simply waiting for you to get it. While you were all distracted, I went after the prize.” Darhk’s hologram fizzled out of existence and they all stared in confusion before Green Arrow understood.

“We need to go, now!” he barked at them.

Unspecified location  
Same time

“I’m curious, how do you justify kidnapping?” Ruve asked Arsenal.

“I don’t know, how do you justify mass murder? Conspiracy, blackmail, and I’m pretty sure a whole bunch of other stuff.” Arsenal said mockingly.

“It’s too rebuild.” Ruve said and Arsenal scoffed.

“How’s Malcolm Merlyn taking you stealing his idea? I mean, that is your plan right? Destroy Star City; rebuild it in your own image? Try something original, why don’t you.” Arsenal said disdainfully.

“If it’s not broken Mr. Harper, why fix it?” A hauntingly familiar voice spoke up.

Arsenal jumped up, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, notched it and whirled around to face Damien Darhk. This all happened in the span of a second. Darhk laughed, sounding like he was amused.

“Your reaction time is impressive. Oliver must be so proud of his little protégé. You know, you would have made a good Ghost.” Darhk noted with a smirk.

“Sorry, I have this thing against authority. And pure evil.” Arsenal sneered before fired his arrow.

Darhk held up his hand and the arrow stopped. Darhk then held up his other hand and Arsenals suddenly found he couldn’t move. As the red clad archer struggled, Darhk smirked as he twirled his hand. The arrow moved around so it was now pointed at Arsenal.

“You know, I’ve been trying to think of the best way to cause Oliver pain for taking my wife. At first, I thought of just killing his sister but then I got a better idea: cause his sister unending agony by killing someone she loved. However, the Queen family seems like a magnet for tragedy. After the death of Mr. Lance, there wasn’t a whole lot of people left that she particularly close to…that is, until you came back to town.” Darhk smirked as Arsenal realized his plan.

“Oliver will kill you. Even if you kill me, he will stop you.” Arsenal snarled.

“We’ll see.” Darhk smirked before the arrow went at Arsenal at full speed.


	9. Darhk's endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his last bargaining chip gone, Oliver goes to extreme measures to find out Darhk's plan. Team Arrow calls in help from all sides as they prepare for the final battle against Darhk.

Unspecified location  
Night 

“Roy! Roy!” Green Arrow bellowed as he and the others walked into the safe house. 

They walked into the room where they had been holding Ruve and froze. Arsenal was on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his side. Green Arrow rushed over to his former apprentice and felt for a pulse frantically. To his great relief, it was still there. Green Arrow looked over his shoulder at his team.

“He’s still alive, but we need to move. Ray, fly back to home base and get everything ready. If we want to save him, we need to act now!” Green Arrow barked as he scooped Arsenal up into his arms.

Arrow Lair, next day  
Morning

Roy groaned as he regained consciousness. Roy sat up and felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, Roy saw his lower torso was wrapped in bandages. The image of Darhk impaling him with his own arrow flashed through his mind and he looked around wildly before he realized he was in the lair. Hearing footsteps, Roy looked up to see Oliver walk into the room.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Oliver asked as Roy pulled himself into a sitting position on the medical table.

“I’ve been better. So, Ruve…” Roy trailed off the unasked question.

“By the time we got there, she and Darhk were long gone.” Oliver told him and Roy swore.

“I’m sorry Oliver.” Roy said with self-loathing.

“It’s not your fault Roy, it’s mine. I never should have left you alone with her. Darhk played us all, he’s the one to blame, not you or me.” Oliver assured him.

“But we just lost our only bargaining chip against Darhk and now he’ll be out for blood. And I don’t think I’ll be much use to you.” Roy said as he gestured to his bandaged torso.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out. We always do.” Oliver assured him.

“Roy!” the two turned to see Thea rush in, looking like she had run here from her apartment, “my god, what happened?!”

“Darhk. He set us up so he could go after Ruve.” Oliver explained. 

“Will he be alright?” Thea asked as she came over to Roy.

“He’ll be fine, but he won’t be on missions for a while.” Oliver told her.

Seeing that his sister and Roy needed a moment, Oliver turned around and walked out of the room. Ray was on the computer and Diggle was waiting for him as he walked into the room.

“Any news from Sara or Nyssa?” Oliver asked.

“No, they’ve been searching the city for hours but nothing.” Diggle shook his head.

“Oliver, I hate to be Debby Downer, but I’m not sure we can stop Darhk,” Ray said as he got to his feet, “we have no idea where he is, no idea how he plans to destroy the city, and we just lost our only bargaining chip. I’m not sure there’s a way out of this pit guys.”

“There might be,” Diggle said and Oliver turned to him, “Oliver. There’s one resource we haven’t utilized.”

“Dig…are you sure?” Oliver asked.

“Do what you have to do.” Diggle nodded. 

Oliver nodded before he walked out of the room. Picking up his bow and arrows on the way, Oliver made his way down to the lower level. In his cage, still recovering from his injuries at Nyssa’s hand weeks earlier, Andy Diggle looked up as Oliver approached. Oliver slammed the cage door open and looked at him with a look that chilled Andy to the bone. 

“Where is Darhk? What’s he planning?” Oliver demanded.

“I don’t know.” Andy said blankly.

“Wrong answer,” Oliver reached back into his quiver and pulled out an arrow, “you know, I haven’t tortured anyone in a while. But I guess it’s like riding a bike: you never forget.”

Oliver fired and the arrow went into Andy’s side. 

Quentin Lance’s apartment  
Same time

“He got her back?” Quentin growled into his phone.

“He played us daddy. I’m beginning to think we’re in over our heads.” Sara admitted.

“The moment you start thinking like that, is the moment Darhk wins. I’m gonna head over to the police station, tell Pike to be on red alert. You keep looking. And...be careful. I’ve already lost your sister, I can’t lose you to.” Quentin’s voice grey soft.

“I’ll be careful daddy.” Sara promised before they both hung up.

Arrow Lair  
Afternoon

“There’s an old underground bunker near where The Glades used to be,” Oliver told his assembled team, “it was a secret military project during The Cold War. There’s a computer inside it that has access to just about every global military computer in the world. Darhk plans to find it and use it to launch the world’s nuclear missiles on the world. He has a hidden bunker than can withstand the assault. He’s only waited so long to search for it because we had Ruve.”

“And now that he’s got her back, he doesn’t have to wait.” Sara realized horrified.

“Now that he has Ruve, he’s gonna storm Star City, causing chaos as he searches for that bunker. He thinks we’ll be too distracted by the chaos to do anything about it.” Oliver explained as they all exchanged uneasy looks.

“What do you want us to do Oliver?” Diggle inquired.

“…in order to stop this, we’ll need more than just us,” Oliver said after a moment of thought, “Dig, call Lyla, tell her the situation. Sara, Ray, reach out to your old teammates from when you were on you Rip Hunter’s team. Nyssa, gather up whatever fraction you can of former members of the League. I’ll call Barry. Roy, Thea, gather up whoever else you can find.”

“Ollie?” Thea asked as the team filtered out of the room, “can I talk to you, privately?”

Roy paused on his way out as he looked over his shoulder. Oliver nodded at him, telling him he had this. Roy nodded and went to carry out his orders.

“What is it Speedy?” Oliver asked as Thea threaded her hands together worriedly.

“When you...found out Samantha was pregnant, how did you react?” Thea asked and Oliver was thrown.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Please, I just…I need to know.” Thea told him and Oliver reluctantly started to share.

“Panic. Pure panic. I didn’t really think of it as a baby, I thought of it as a problem. When Samantha told me she had lost it, I was actually relieved. We both know I wasn’t the best person back then, so why don’t you tell me what’s really going on.” Oliver told her suspiciously. 

“I’m pregnant.” Thea blurted out and Oliver gapped at her stunned for a moment.

“Ar-are you sure?” Oliver asked too stunned for common sense.

“I took three pregnancy tests, I’m sure.” Thea told him dryly and Oliver nodded lowly. 

“And the father is…”

“Roy. Alex’s a nice guy, I like him, but Roy’s just…” Thea trailed of, unsure how to explain it.

“He’s the love of your life. You could pretend for a while with Alex, but eventually he couldn’t compete with Roy.” Oliver said softly as he thought of Laurel.

“What am I going to do? I mean, everyone thinks Roy’s dead, and how am I supposed to explain that I’m pregnant with a baby that isn’t Alex’s? I’m sorry; I know this must sound very selfish with what’s going on.” Thea apologized.

“No, it doesn’t. Roy’s not me, he’ll be thrilled. And I promise, we’ll figure this out, okay.” Oliver kissed her on the forehead before walking off.

Stein Residence   
Late afternoon

“It was lovely to meet you both.” Mrs. Jackson smiled politely at Martin and Clarissa as she and Jax prepared to leave.

“The pleasure was all ours.” Martin said graciously.

A knock at the door startled them all. Clarissa walked over and answered it. Barry stood on the other side, a fierce expression on his face.

“Barry? What are you doing here man?” Jax asked surprised.

“There’s trouble guys, maybe more trouble than ever.” Barry said solemnly.

Central City  
Late afternoon 

“Well, this is a real step down from the Waveridder.” Sara said as she looked around the hideout.

“What are you doing here Sara?” Snart asked as he and Mick stood up from where they were playing cards.

“I need your help.” Sara told him honestly.

“We’re criminals, not heroes Sara.” Mick told her bluntly.

“I told you from the beginning, Hero aint on my resume.” Snart reminded her.

“I don’t need you to be heroes, I need you to fight. Because if we don’t, there won’t be a world to wake up to tomorrow.” Sara told them grabbing there attention.

Coast City  
Same time

“Ray?” Kendra said surprise as she opened the door to reveal her old teammate.

“Hey Kendra. I know you’re surprised to see me, but there’s a problem. A big problem.” Ray said in a voice that let her know this was serious.

Arrow Lair  
Later 

“I managed to gather up a few assassins,” Nyssa said as she walked into the room as Oliver loaded up his quiver with arrows, “they should be here soon.”

“Good. We’ll need the help.” Oliver said as he put his quiver down.

“Indeed.” Nyssa nodded before walking off.

“Nyssa, Oliver turned around and she paused as she turned back to face him, “I know I told you I wasn’t ready…but I want you to know…I do have feelings for you.”

“You do?” Nyssa asked surprised by the admission.

“Yes…I’m just not sure what those feelings are. If we both live through this, I would really like to find out.” Oliver told her.

“Well…I guess that gives us another reason to live through this then.” Nyssa smiled slightly before walking off.

“I thought you said you weren’t ready?” Diggle said as he walked out from behind the corner.

“Laurel would want me to move on. The least I can do to honor her wishes is to try,” Oliver said as he looked over at his friend, “Did you get through to Lyla?”

“Argus will back us up on this one.” Diggle told him and Oliver nodded.

Darhk’s hideout  
Same time

Darhk stood on a railing next to Malcolm Merlyn. Bellow them stood his army of Ghosts. Darhk smiled in twisted satisfaction, it was time to put the final phase of his plan into action.


	10. War of Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gathers an army to combat Darhk's Ghosts. As The Glades become a battle ground, Oliver and Malcolm engage in a battle three years in the making.

Star City  
Night 

“And you called our place a dump.” Mick said as he looked around the abandoned warehouse they were in.

“This isn’t the real base Rory.” Flash told him from where he stood in the corner.

“Then why aren’t we there?” Mick demanded.

“Because the boss isn’t stupid. He’s not gonna show his secret hideout to a pair of criminals.” Spartan told him. 

Snart didn’t say anything, simply looked around at all the people assembled before him. Including his former team mates and The Flash, there was a guy in leather with a weird helmet, a man and woman in red leather and hoods, aa woman with short, dark brown hair in ordinary in clothes that suggested she was in a high profile organization, a woman with black hair wearing a magicians hat, an African-American women dressed in a tan jump suit and a couple people dressed in black uniforms that only revealed their eyes. The so called ‘boss’ had yet to appear. Hearing movement above him, Snart looked up to see the Green Arrow and a woman with olive skin, black flowing hair and matching eyes dressed in a uniform similar to the black dressed men standing above them on a metal balcony.

“Thank you all for coming,” Green Arrow said in a disguised voice, drawing their attention to him and the woman, “I know that you all have questions, but it is import that you listen to me.”

“Hey man, Flash said something about the end of the world!” Jax said with everyone who didn’t know looking just as concerned.

“Ray, if you would.” Green Arrow looked over at The Atom. 

The Atom nodded and walked over to a computer in the room. After typing in the computer for a moment, a holographic screen appeared in the air, large enough for everyone to see. They all stared at it, wondering what the map on it was of.

“This is a map of Star City,” Green Arrow explained, “You see that area in the east corner? That’s called The Glades, its Star City’s slums. There’s an underground bunker located somewhere in The Glades and it has a computer that could give anyone an all access pass to the world’s military missiles.”

Signaling to The Atom, the tech-hero nodded at Green Arrow before bringing up a new image. The map of Star City was replaced by a picture of Damien Darhk.

“This is Damien Darhk, head of the terrorist organization called HIVE. Darhk plans to unleash Hive on Star City tonight, causing chaos that will distract us. While we’re distracted, Darhk intends to find the bunker, access the computer and cause a nuclear apocalypse,” Green Arrow explained and everyone was rightfully horrified, “I know we don’t all know each other and some of you hat e each other, but if we don’t put aside our differences, then we won’t live to see tomorrow.”

There was silence for a minute before Snart stepped forward. Flash and the Legends eyed him, wondering what he would do.

“Look, Green Arrow,” Snart began, “I don’t like you, I don’t like what you represent, and I probably never will. But this is bigger than the two of us and I think I can speak for everyone here when I say that we are right behind you.”

Snart waited for any objections but there were none. Snart had said everything that needed to be said. Green arrow nodded before looking over at Nyssa, who flashed him a reassuring smile. They had their army, now it was time to face the enemy.

Arrow Lair  
Later

“I understand why you’re leaving me here, but you shouldn’t exclude Thea.” Roy snapped as he, Thea, Oliver, and Nyssa stood in the upper level of the lair.

“Roy, he’s not excluding me.” Thea said softly as she nervously.

“Wait…what’s going on here?” Roy asked as he looked back and forth between the Queen siblings.

“I think we should leave them alone to talk.” Nyssa told Oliver.

“I agree. Roy, thanks for calling your friend Zatanna.” Oliver said before he and Nyssa left.

“Thea, what’s going on?” Roy asked concerned for her.

“Roy…I’m pregnant,” Thea admitted and he froze in shock, “you’re the father.”

Roy simply stood there for several moments, a blank look on his face. Thea was starting to regret telling him when his lips quirked into a smile. Roy laughed before he took her in his arms., Thea sagging in relief as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“That’s great.” Roy whispered in her ear.

“But what are we going to do? Even if the world doesn’t end, everyone in Star City thinks you’re dead.” Thea asked worriedly.

“We figure it out, we always do.” Roy promised.

Star city  
A little later

“Is everyone in position?” Green Arrow asked as he and Nyssa walked up behind Vixen and Zatanna.

“Everyone’s in position, now we just have to wait.” Vixen told him. 

Green Arrow nodded as he turned to leave. Nyssa watched him go when Zatanna spoke up.

“Mr. Queen, if I may offer some advice?” Zatanna offered as Green Arrow turned back to her, stunned.

“How…” he trailed off.

“Roy harper, your sister’s ex-boyfriend. Your sister, John Diggle, your bodyguard for the last four years. Laurel Lance, your ex-girlfriend. The common factor in all of them is you. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out.” Zatanna said and Green Arrow nodded slowly.

“You said you had advice?” He asked.

“I have experience with Damien Darhk’s magic. If you want to stop him, you must look inside yourself and find something stronger than his magic.” Zatanna said and Green Arrow rolled his eyes.

“What, light and hope? I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I’ve lost my parents, my best friend, the woman I love, and the world is going to end if we don’t stop him tonight. Hope isn’t exactly one of my strong suits.” The archer said pointedly.

“It doesn’t have to be hope. It can be anger or hatred; it just has to be something stronger than Darhk’s magic.” Zatanna explained.

Green Arrow nodded slowly before turning around and walking out of the room. 

All was quiet on the streets of Star City, nary a thing out of place. Then it happened. They appeared from out of darkness, The Ghosts and a few people dressed just like Nyssa’s assassins, shooting up closed stores. The glass shattered as the members of Darhk’s army stormed through the streets. It was chaos. And then it wasn’t.

A blue beam suddenly struck one of the Ghosts in the chest. The Ghost scream as his chest seemed to be covered in ice before he fell over, dead. The army stopped as they became away of the force of Heroes and others gathering to block them from proceeding any further. 

“We want you out of our town.” Spartan snarled.

“This is your only warning: leave now or die.” The Black Canary warned in a deadly voice.

The response was Gun fire and the assassins drawing their swords. Firestorm and Atom took care of the bullets by destroying them with fire and lasers and then the fight was on. A little ways away, Malcolm saw the distraction and was headed out when a voice stopped him.

“Going somewhere?” He turned around to see Green Arrow watching him with a stony expression. 

“Oliver.” Malcolm said.

“You know The Glades better than anyone else considering how long you planned to destroy them, so it was a pretty good guess that Darhk would send you to look for the bunker.” Green Arrow said as if Malcolm hadn’t spoken.

“Get out of my way Oliver.” Malcolm told him.

“No, you and I have a score to settle: you are responsible for the death of the woman I loved.” Oliver growled.

“I never touched Ms. Lance.” Malcolm protested.

“No, you just set the man who killed her free. Way I see it that makes you just as responsible as Darhk.” Green arrow growled.

“You don’t want to do this Oliver.” Malcolm tried to plead with him.

“No, I really do. I’ve actually been asking myself why I haven’t done it sooner. You leveled The Glades, killed Tommy, my father, kidnapped Walter, brainwashed Thea and made her kill Sara, and you may as well have killed Laurel. I should have killed you a long time ago.” Oliver growled as he notched an arrow.

“You failed to kill me before, what makes you think you can now?” Malcolm challenged as he took out a sword.

“This time I’ll cut off your head!” Green Arrow fired at Malcolm. 

Malcolm dodged the arrow and Green Arrow rushed him. Malcolm tried to land a hit with his sword but the archer used his bow to block. With Malcolm’s weapon blocked for the moment, Green Arrow then struck Malcolm across the face. With Malcom momentarily distracted, Oliver swept his feet out from under him. As Malcolm went down, he lost his grip on his sword. Green Arrow grabbed the sword in midair and went for killing blow. However, Malcolm rolled out of the way before kicking Green Arrow in the chest, causing his adversary to drop the sword. Shooting up and reclaiming his weapon, Malcolm once again tried to strike the archer with it, only for Green Arrow to use his bow to block it with his bow again.

“You really mean to kill me.” Malcolm noted surprised.

“Yeah, and I’m just getting started.” Green Arrow snarled.

It was chaos in the streets. Vixen and Nyssa’s assassins went toe to toe with Malcolm’s assassins as Nyssa and Black Canary stood back to back as they fought off multiple Ghosts at one time. Zatanna used her magic to subdue multiple Ghosts, tying them up and disarming them. Flash was fighting off multiple Ghosts at one time but every time he struck one down, two more seemed to take their place. He was in real trouble, Flash realized.

“He look, the Flash is in trouble,” Mick pointed out to Snart as they dealt with a couple of Ghosts, “what do we do?”

“Back him up.” Snart said after a moment.

Flash was starting to think this was the end for him when some of the Ghosts around him started to stream in pain. Fire and ice beams seemed to be attacking them from behind. Realizing what was happening, Flash quickly sped around in a circle while they distracted. After building up an electrical charge, the speedster picked up the lightning and threw it. It hit the Ghosts right in the chests and they all flew back. Flash looked over at Snart and Mick and nodded in thanks. They nodded back and all three went back to battle.

Green Arrow and Malcolm continued their fierce battle. It continued to be a battle of bow versus sword, the two always blocking each other. Then Green Arrow pulled out a flechette with his free arm and threw it at Malcolm’s leg. It struck Malcolm in the knee and Malcolm grunted at the pain. With Malcolm distracted, Green Arrow got passed Malcolm’s defenses and grabbed the wrist of the arm holding the sword. Before Malcolm could do anything about it, Green Arrow twisted his wrist with intense pressure and there was a loud crack. Malcolm scream in pain as Green Arrow took the sword from him. Malcolm fell to his knees and Green Arrow held the blade at his neck. Malcolm looked up into the gold eyes of Oliver Queen.

“I should have done this long ago. Maybe if I had, Laurel would still be alive.” Oliver growled.

“Thea will hate you for this.” Malcolm said and Oliver scoffed.

“Doubtful, she hates you almost as much as I do,” Oliver snarled as he raised the blade, “besides; I’m doing this for her. For all the lives you’ve taken, for all the lives you’ve ruined. For Laurel, Thea, Tommy, my mother, my father, Walter, Sara, Nyssa, all the people in The Glades, and the boy I once was before the Gambit. The one who thought of you as family.”

Oliver brought the blade down fast as lighting on Malcolm’s neck. Blood sprayed into the air as Malcolm’s head flew up into the sky. Malcolm’s headless body fell to the side as Malcolm’s head fell to the ground, rolling until it stopped a few feet from Oliver. Oliver tossed the blood stained sword to the side as he stared at Malcolm’s head, its glassy eyes staring unseeingly. Oliver felt a dark sense of satisfaction as he stared down at his enemy’s head.

“Well, you fulfilled your promise.” Green Arrow whirled around to see Damien Darhk standing there, watching him.

“How long have you been watching us?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Long enough. So, it seems you’ve avenged Ms. Lance.” Darhk noted as he looked at Malcolm’s head.

“Not until I see you dead at my feet.” Green Arrow snarled.

“Well then, let’s get on with it, shall we?” Darhk flashed a nasty smile.


	11. Oliver versus Darhk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Oliver and Darhk commences.

The Glades  
Night

“It’s ironic,” Darhk said as he and Green Arrow stood several feet apart, “years ago, I fought Ra’s al Ghul and lost. Now, I fight you, the man who killed him, and I don’t see how you can win. My old friend must be rolling in his grave right now.”

“You’ll find that I’m full of surprises. Only one of us is going to walk away from this fight Damien. And I have too much to lose, too much to live for to die here today.” Green Arrow growled.

“A fool’s hope. You’ve faced me before and failed, what makes this time different?” Darhk demanded.

“I was showing restraint. This time I won’t be.” Green Arrow told him calmly.

Green Arrow then fired an arrow. As per usual, Darhk held up his hand and the arrow was frozen in midair.

“How many times are you gonna fall for the same trick?” Darhk wondered.

Almost before he had stopped speaking, the arrow exploded. Although this one was a bit stronger than the usual ones, throwing Darhk back into a building. Darhk hit it roughly and fell flat on his face.

“Probably as many times as you fall for that one.” Green Arrow quipped.

“What was that?” Atom asked as he and Spartan fought back to back against Malcolm’s assassins.

“If I had to guess? Oliver and Darhk are fighting it out to the death.” Spartan grunted as he punched an assassin in the face. 

Darhk stood up, shacking with ager. Looking around, he saw the archer had seemed to vanish. Knowing that he couldn’t have gone far, Darhk cautiously walked along the road. Cautiously keeping a look out, Darhk began to talk, hoping to draw Oliver out.

“You know, we could have been allies. It didn’t have to come to this Oliver.” Darhk said tauntingly.

“You’re talking as if you had no choice in the matter,” Oliver’s voice seemed to echo throughout the area, “Do you have any idea what you have done to me? You killed the woman I loved, to spite Captain Lance. Then you put the Black Mercy on me. Do you what that thing did to me?! I saw Laurel again, I saw my parents, my best friend, people who I’ve lost in one way or another. And then I had to accept that it was all an illusion, do you know what that did to me!? You have this a long time coming.” 

“All of it was in pursuit of the greater good.” Darhk said as he looked around for the archer.

“You really are mad as a hatter aren’t you? You really see yourself as some sort of savior. Putting you down is almost a mercy…but it has to be done.” Green Arrow growled as he fired an arrow.

Darhk sensed movement and moved a fraction of an itch, causing the arrow to go through his shoulder. Darhk screamed in pain as Green Arrow emerged from his hiding spot and rushed him. Sensing his approach, Darhk raised his hand and Oliver was pushed back by an invisible force. After pulling the arrow out of his shoulder, Darhk made a grabbing motion and Green Arrow suddenly found himself unable to move.

“I must admit, it’s been a long time since I’ve had such a worthy opponent. It makes me almost regret having to kill you,” Darhk said as he approached the immobile archer, “but the show must go on.”

Darhk put his hand on Green Arrow’s chest and the archer gasped. He felt his life force leaving him; his body was starting to become limp. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t escape Darhk. It looked like this was it. 

“It looks like you’ll be with Ms. Lance soon.” Darhk taunted and a memory flashed through Oliver’s mind. 

Monitors beeped as doctors stood over Laurel’s dead body.

“Time of death eleven-fifty nine.” One said sadly. 

Green Arrow’s arm suddenly reached out and struck Darhk across the face. Darhk stumbled back, stunned as Green Arrow’s face returned to normal. Green Arrow then lunged for him, which Darhk blocked as he tried to push Green Arrow back but it didn’t work.

“Why isn’t my magic working?” Darhk demanded

“I guess I found something stronger.” Green Arrow sneered as they threw punches at each other.

“What?” Darhk snarled.

“Pain.” Green Arrow said simply.

“Well, that’s all well and good, but this fight isn’t over yet,” Darhk grunted as he punched Green Arrow in the face and the two jumped away from each other, “I’m still a former member of the League of Assassins and even if I can’t use my magic on you directly, I can still use it.”

As if to prove his point, Dark raised his hand and gestured towards his enemy. The sword that had been discarded after Malcolm had been killed then rose into the air and soared towards Green Arrow at a lightning fast pace. Sensing the approach of the weapon, Green Arrow whirled around and used his bow to bat the weapon away harmlessly. Whirling back around, Green Arrow met Darhk again in another bout. 

The battle between the two armies was still going underway when something happened. Three jets emerged from the sky and started firing. The Ghosts and assassins were all either gunned down or forced to take cover as the bullets rained down on them while completely avoiding the heroes. Once the bullets stopped, ropes came down from the jets and multiple people in Argus uniforms slide down the ropes. Within moments, the remainder of Darhk’s army was apprehended. 

“Who are they?” Firestorm wondered. 

“Argus. Backup from my wife.” Spartan explained.

Darhk stumbled back after Green Arrow landed a punch on his face. Green Arrow rushed him and Darhk tried to fight back but it was really no use. After all the years of fighting using mostly magic, his fighting skills were rusty. With a solid punch to his face, Darhk was down on the ground. He tried to get up but Green Arrow was on him, his hand around Darhk’s throat. Desperately, Darhk grabbed onto the bare arm of the archer and the skin started to turn grey as his life force was drained. Knowing that he needed to be in pain, Green Arrow let his walls down. Usually, he had to make great effort to stop his painful memories from crippling him, but his painful memories actually came in handy here.

“Survive.” Robert Queen said as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Shado scream as Edward Fyers pulled the trigger and Yao-Fei fell back, a bullet in his head.

“NO!” Oliver shouted as Anthony Ivo pulled the trigger and Shado went down, blood pouring from her head.

“Taiana I’m sorry.” Oliver said fighting tears as he snapped her neck.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked in a cracking voice as he looked down at Tommy’s dead body.

As Thea cried out, Slade stabbed Moira in the chest.

Oliver stared down at Sara’s lifeless body, arrows sticking out of her chest as her eyes stared without seeing. 

“Hi William,” Oliver said as he began recording his video message, “I hope you’re well and I hope you’re safe. There’s something that I want to tell you, I wanted to tell you before but…this is better. I’m your father. Biologically, that is. As far as really being your father goes, I haven’t earned that yet. A father should be there for his child every day to make sure that they feel loved and that they feel safe. And a child should be able to rely on their father, to be able to go to him for guidance and reassurance. I have failed to do that for you. And now I’m gonna tell you why: I’m the Green Arrow. And my life is very dangerous, which is why we decided to keep you out of it for all these years. What happened to you in Star City that was my fault. And I can’t allow anything like that to happen again, which is why I’ve asked your mother to move you far away. And to not tell anyone where she’s taking you, including me. It’s also why I’ve asked her to wait to show you this message until after you’re eighteenth birthday. I wanted to give you a real childhood; I wanted to give you that gift. Goodbye son, I sure hope it’s not forever.”

Green Arrow knocked Darhk’s hand away as he loosened his grip on Darhk’s throat. Darhk was surprised as Green Arrow flashed a dark smile. 

“You didn’t think I’d let you die that easily, did you. No, that’s much more than you deserve. You killed the woman I loved, remember? Allow me to remind you,” Green Arrow said as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver, “first, you stabbed her with an arrow, just like this.”

Green Arrow then plunged the arrow into Darhk’s chest. Darhk gasped in pain as Spartan, Nyssa, Black Canary, and Atom walked on to the scene. They stopped, memorized and slightly horrified by the scene.

“Then, you twisted it, like so,” Green Arrow growled as he twisted the arrow and Darhk made a little whimper of pain, “and then you yanked it out of her body.”

Green Arrow then roughly pulled out the bloodied arrow. Darhk attempted a scram but all that came out was a gurgle. Darhk realized, with horror, that his lungs were beginning to fill with blood. As Darhk began to suffocate, choking on his own blood, Green arrow stood up and stared down at him stonily.

“Now you know how it feels.” Green Arrow sneered as he tossed the arrow on the ground. 

Darhk stared up at Green Arrow, horrified, before the light in his eyes vanished. The rest of Team Arrow approached him, all staring down at Darhk. No one felt even the tiny bit sad or remorseful for.

“So…it’s over, it’s finally over.” Spartan said relieved.

“Yeah…it is.” Green Arrow said tonelessly.

Lian Yu, next day  
Morning

Slade was lying on his bunk, staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door open. Looking over, Slade was shocked, to say the least, when he saw Oliver of all people walk into the room. Standing up, Slade walked over to the bars of his cell as he looked at Oliver curiously.

“What are you doin’ here kid?” Slade asked gruffly.

“Laurel died,” Oliver cut to the chase and Slade blinked in surprise at the information, “the woman I loved died right in front of me. I wanted the man who did it to die, but it was more than that. I wanted him to suffer, like he had made me suffer. And for the first time…I finally understood you. I understand why you did the things you did.” 

“So what, you’re saying you forgive me?” Slade asked mockingly.

“No, I’ll never forgive you, “ Oliver said bluntly, “I’ll never forgive you for killing my mother, for trying to turn Thea against me, for trying to destroy my home. I understand…but I do not forgive. Ever.”

His piece said, Oliver turned around and walked out the door before Slade had the chance to saying anything. Oliver walked over to the ladder and climbed it before opening the hatch. Oliver took a moment to look out over the island before walking down the hill and onto the beach. He met his travel companion across the beach.

“So, have you said what you need to say?” Nyssa inquired.

“Yeah, I don’t think either of us has anything left to say to each other.” Oliver said solemnly.

“So…what do you wish to do now?” Nyssa inquired curiously.

“Nyssa, I meant what I said before the battle. I don’t know what these feelings are, but I’d like to find out.” Oliver said earnestly. 

Nyssa smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck and bring his head down to her level. The two kissed for a moment before they separated and began to work over to their ride, a plane piloted by an Argus operative.

“So, what do you intend to do about your sisters pregnancy? You promised you would help her with it.” Nyssa pointed out.

“A father should be allowed to stay in their child’s life. I have an idea…but I’m not sure that the others are gonna like it.” Oliver said before he began to explain his plan to Nyssa.

Star Labs  
Late afternoon

“So Darhk got a painful death. Exactly what he deserved.” Cisco muttered as he typed at his computer.

“Yeah.” Barry nodded.

“So dude, you gotta tell me all about it. It must have been so awesome!” Cisco said as he turned to Barry with a grin.

“I’ll tell you later, have you seen Caitlin?” Barry inquired.

“Yeah, she’s down in the pipeline, where we did the test to get your powers back,” Cisco said and Barry sped off, “why thank you Cisco. No problem Buddy.”

Barry walked into the room to see Caitlin looking around the room with an unreadable expression. Barry approached her and she looked over at him, smiling slightly.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Barry inquired.

“I’m fine, how about you? You just help save the world from a psychopath.” Caitlin said and Barry smiled slightly.

“I’m fine, there was actually a few moments where I was sure I wasn’t gonna make it. I’m fast but I can’t survive a bullet or sword to the chest,” Barry said with a faraway look in his eyes, “you know, they say when you die, your life flashed before your eyes? It’s not true; it’s people in your life, people that you love. The first person who came to mind…wasn’t who I thought it would be.”

“So it wasn’t Iris?” Caitlin asked with a teasing grin and Barry rolled his eyes.

“Trying to be serious here Cait, don’t ruin it,” Barry said and she looked at him confused, “do you remember how I told you that sometimes great opportunities are right in front of us and we don’t see them because we choose not to? Well, I think one’s been right in front of me for a long time and I just haven’t seen it.”

“Barry…what are you saying?” Caitlin asked as her heart started to race.

Instead of answering, Barry stepped closer to her, took her face in his hand, and kissed her. Though she was surprised, Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss.

Star City  
Same time 

Oliver stood in front of a podium, new cameras and paparazzi in the crowd. He had called a press conference; no doubt people were expecting him to announce that he would be taking over as mayor. They had no idea what this really was. Oliver looked off to the side of the stage, where Nyssa was standing. She smiled at him encouragingly and he nodded before turning to the crowd. 

“A year ago, the SCPD lead a man hunt against me, because they were told I was The Arrow. Roy Harper came forward, confessing that he was The Arrow. He lied, he was covering for me. I am The Arrow.” Oliver announced as the crowd began muttering to each other in shock.


	12. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the fallout of Oliver's decision.

Star City  
Mid-afternoon

No one, not even the vicious press, was able to make a statement. They were all so shocked by Oliver’s admission. Then the police seemed to realize what was happening and stood up, aiming their guns at Oliver. 

“Oliver Queen, you are under arrest for multiple counts of Vigilantism, assault, trespassing, and murder! Put your hands on your head and come quietly!” Pike barked.

“I think now,” Oliver said calmly as he eyed the officers disinterestedly, “I have no interest in going to prison. I’m simply here to clear my friend’s name, now it’s time for me to, what do the kids call it now, disappear.”

Catching the signal, Nyssa Reached inside her jacket and threw something onto the stage. Five small, purple colored balls the size of marbles impacted on the stage and the entire area was suddenly covered in smoke screen. The police lost sight of Oliver and they began to cough, unable to breath in the smoke. When it finally faded and they could see again, Oliver and Nyssa were gone.

Star Labs  
Same time

“Guys, guys, you aren’t gonna believe this!” Cisco ran into the room and then blinked as Barry and Caitlin jumped apart, “um, am I interrupting?”

“You had something to tell us.” Barry reminded him, blushing slightly.

“Oh yeah. Oliver just outed himself as The Arrow on national television!” Cisco exclaimed and his friends stared at him blankly for a minute.

“WHAT!” Barry shouted after the news sank in.

Oliver Queen’s loft  
Late afternoon

The police busted the door down, quickly storming inside. Pike looked around and, seeing no sign of Oliver, signaled to his men to search the house. 

“I want to tear this place apart. If there’s even a chance that we can find something that will lead us Queen’s whereabouts, report to me.” Pike ordered and they spread out.

Arrow Lair  
Same time

Oliver and Nyssa stepped off the elevator and found themselves surrounded by the rest of Team Arrow. Everyone was talking at once and no one could understand what anyone was saying. After a moment, Oliver had enough.

“HEY!” Oliver shouted and everyone was silent, “thank you. Now, if you would all be so quiet as to speak calmly and one at a time, I will answer your questions.”

“Why would you do this?” Roy demanded angrily.

“You know why.” Oliver said as he glanced over at Thea. 

“Is there something going on that the rest of us don’t know about?” Ray asked as he noticed the look at Thea.

“I’m pregnant okay? And yes, Roy’s the father.” Thea said annoyed and suddenly Oliver’s decision made a lot more sense to the team.

“No child should have to grow up without a father, so I made sure my sister’s wouldn’t. Now that I’ve admitted to being The Arrow, you can come back.” Oliver said as he looked over at Roy. 

“Why didn’t you tell us what you were planning?” Diggle demanded.

“Because you would’ve tried to stop me. And let me remind you that everyone in this room has kept a secret from someone here at one point, so no one here has the moral high ground.” Oliver said pointedly, the team looking thoroughly chastised.

“Well, when you were planning your big reveal, did you consider the fact that you would have to leave? Oliver, you’d have to travel a hundred miles outside of Star City just to find someone who hasn’t heard your name! Oliver, how do you expect to avoid the police forever?” Roy snapped.

“I’m going back to Nanda Parbat.” Oliver said and everyone stared at him, stunned.

“What?” Sara asked, sure she had misheard him.

“We are going back to Nanda Parbat,” Nyssa corrected him and they turned to her as well, “we are going to reform the League.”

“I’m sorry, am I the only one confused?” Ray asked feeling a headache forming.

“Nyssa isn’t exactly explaining the whole plan,” Oliver said and they turned to him, “I’m going back to Nanda Parbat to reform the League, but it won’t be a League of Assassins anymore. I’m going to remake it as a League of Heroes. Instead of it being a force of evil, I’m going to try and use it as a force for good, with Nyssa’s help.” Oliver explained as everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

“Oliver, that sounds…well, admirable but impossible.” Diggle said bluntly.

“Well, you know me Dig, one for the impossible,” Oliver joked lightly before getting serious, “look, I’m not abandoning you, I will never abandon you guys again. But after Laurel died…I just didn’t feel like anything I ever did made a difference. I’d been feeling like that before, but the feeling definitely increased after Laurel died. I lived only to kill Darhk and I’ve done that and I was left wondering what purpose I had. I can’t stand up in the light of day, I’m not a hero. But maybe, doing this with the League and Nyssa…maybe this was what I was always meant to do.”

The Glades, underground bunker  
Same time

“So this is the computer that could bring an end to the world.” Lyla said idly as she stared at it.

“What do you want us to do ma’am?” An Argus operative asked.

“Destroy it. It’s too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands if anyone else ever finds out about this, destroy this whole bunker. I don’t want any piece of it left.” Lyla barked before walking away.

Arrow Lair  
Night

Oliver was packing up some arrow s when he heard someone come into the room. Turning around, he saw it was Thea. 

“Thea,” Oliver sighed as he turned around, “look, I know it feels like I’m abandoning you again-”

“It doesn’t,” Thea cut him off and a weight lifted off Oliver’s shoulders, “when you left with Felicity, I admit I felt abandoned. But this time, you just made the ultimate sacrifice so I could have the man I love and my daughter could have her father. How could I be angry with you for that?”

“For the record, I will never forgive myself for leaving you after Ra’s,” Oliver said as he walked over to her, “so I’m having a niece then?”

“I don’t know for sure, it’s just a feeling. For names, I was thinking Thomas for a boy, and for a girl Lian…or Laurel.” Thea said quietly and Oliver smiled sadly.

“I’m sure she’d be honored,” Oliver said as he hugged her tightly, “and it’s not like I’ll never see you again. If you ever need me, as the Green Arrow or as your big brother, just call and I’ll be there.”

Later, after Oliver had gathered everything he needed, the two Queens walked up to the upper level. They walked up to see Team Arrow there and were surprised to see three new additions than when they had left: Lyla, Sara Diggle in her arms, and Quentin. 

“So, apparently word has spread.” Oliver said idly as he and Thea walked up to the table.

“I called Lyla and Sara called Quentin.” Diggle said by way of explanation.

“We wanted to see you off.” Lyla explained.

“I see,” Oliver said as he walked up to Diggle, “so, this is goodbye…again.”

“Yeah. Look Oliver, I know you’re in a lot of pain right now, but…you will find peace again. I know it. And when you do, I hope you’ll let us all in.” Diggle said serenely.

“Thanks Dig.” Oliver said as they hugged before Oliver moved to Roy.

“I don’t agree with how you did it, but…thank you for what you did for me.” Roy said gratefully.

“You’re gonna make a great father Roy,” Oliver said as he hugged him before whispering n his ear, “take care of her, little brother.”

Letting go, Oliver turned away from him and walked towards Ray. The two men stood awkwardly for a minute before Ray held out his hand. Smiling slightly, Oliver accepted it and they shook.

“We haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I always respected you.” Ray said solemnly.

“Likewise.” Oliver said as they dropped hands. 

Oliver walked over to Sara but before he could say anything, Sara wrapped him in a hug. Stifling in surprise, Oliver managed to return her hug.

“You hurt her, I’ll kill you,” Sara whispered in his ear, “I told her the same thing about you. Be safe, be happy Ollie.”

“You to.” Oliver whispered back.

Released her, Oliver walked over to Lyla. Smiling at him, they didn’t exchange words as they gave each other a one armed hug. Once they stepped back, Lyla lifted Sara up a little higher and grabbed her little hand, trying to make a waving motion.

“Say bye-bye Uncle Ollie.” Lyla said in a mothering voice.

“Bie-bie Unca Olly.” Little Sara said in a childish voice and Oliver smiled softly.

“Bye.” Oliver said softly.

Walking over To Quentin, Oliver held out his hand for the older man to shake. Quentin grabbed Oliver’s hand and shook it as he gave Oliver a solemn look.

“Thank you for killing the son of a bitch who killed Laurel,” Quentin said and Oliver nodded, “I know you and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I’ve always thought of you as a son, deep down.”

“Thank you Quentin, that means a lot,” Oliver said as he dropped his hand and turned to address the team, “goodbye, to all of you. I know you’ll do what needs to be done to protect this city. If you ever need anything, just give me a call.”

Oliver and Nyssa then walked towards the elevator. Team Arrow-and friends-watched as they stepped inside the elevator and the doors closed on them. There was silence between them.

“So…now what?” Ray asked curiously.

“Now, we finish what Oliver started,” Diggle said and they turned to him, “let’s go to work.”

Star City cemetery  
A little later

Dressed in a black cloak, Oliver kneeled down in front of Laurel’s grave. He stared at it silently for a minute before continuing.

“I know you wouldn’t approve of what I’ve done since you’ve died…but you were always better than me. You always saw the good in the world, it was one of the things I always loved about you…but that’s not me. I’m a killer Laurel, I always have been, since I first stepped foot on that island. Hopefully, by doing what I plan to do, I can honor you. I love you Laurel…I hope you find peace in the great beyond.” Oliver then stood up and turned back to Nyssa.

“Are you ready?” Nyssa asked.

“Not just yet. You can come out now.” Oliver called out.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Barry said as he stepped out of the shadows.

“Come to say goodbye?” Oliver asked knowingly.

“Yeah. You sure you want to do this?” Barry asked concerned.

“Even if I wasn’t, I made my choice, there’s no going back now. But thank you.” Oliver held out a hand to Barry.

“Goodbye. I hope you succeed in your mission.” Barry said as he took Oliver’s hand.

“And I hope you can stop Zoom. If you need help, just ask.” Oliver said as they let go of each other.

Barry watched as Oliver and Nyssa disappeared into the darkness of night. Then, he turned and sped off back to Central City.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I was pretty angry about the death of Laurel. But what made me even angrier was that her last words were about Olicity. Of all the things they could have had her talk about, her father, her sister, her mother, Tommy, the team, the city, they had her talk about that? That was the ultimate disrespect to Katie Cassidy and Dinah Lance that they could done. This show has really become just a fan service movement for the Olicity shippers. But, anyway, this was born out of my anger. Hope you like it, please leave any comments you may have, so long as it is about the story. If you're just here to tell me how wrong I am about Olicity, please move along.


End file.
